Ice Heart
by Elara-MLFY
Summary: Un corazón de hielo, una misión, una debilidad. El poder de la luz contra el del mal. Mi primer fic! Dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

Hola a todo el mundo!!  
  
Bueno, creo que esta de más decirles que este es mi primer fic, asi es que espero que les guste y me dejen un Reviw con sus opiniones.  
  
El fic va dedicado a mi amiga Vanesa, quien fue y sigue siendo mi inspiración.  
  
Declaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece a mi sino a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Frío, dolor, desesperación. A su alrededor sólo se oían murmullos de maldiciones seguidos de gritos desgarrantes. Mortífagos apuntando sus varitas hacia muggles, maldiciendo a los iniciados para demostrarles lo que deberían ser capaces de hacer. Miraba hacia su padre, quien, demostrando su maldad, le enviaba un cruciatus a un bebe de unos cuantos meses frente a su madre. Los gritos desesperados del niño, junto con los llantos y súplicas de la madre ayudaban a hacer del cuadro un lugar aún más horrible. Miraba a su alrededor buscando una buena víctima, pensando que tipo de hechizo podría ser bueno para su primera víctima. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que era el dolor. Sabía muy bien que se sentía y como soportarlo, su padre se había encargado de eso, pero nada ni nadie nunca lo hubiese podido preparar para lo que sintió luego de ver a esa criatura sufrir. El estúpido de Nott le había enviado un cruciatus. Su padre siempre le enseñó que el valor, el honor y la frialdad eran, ante todo, lo mas importante, sobre todo para un Malfoy. Pero ese dolor era mucho más de lo que se podía soportar. De nada te valían el honor y el valor mientras sentías como se te quemaban cada uno de los órganos del cuerpo, fuego consumiéndote las entrañas, el dolor que te causaba respirar. De nada te servían cuando sentías que con cada latido tu corazón disminuía su ritmo. Sus ganas de que todo terminara para poder demostrarle a Nott lo bien que se le daban las maldiciones creció aún más cuando notó que las rodillas le habían fallado y que caía al suelo preso del dolor para encontrarse con una fría nieve. No pudo más, y contra toda su voluntad soltó un pequeño gemido. Su padre se lo reprocharía. Él mismo se lo reprocharía, pero haría pagar a Nott. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía de esa manera con un Malfoy, y mucho menos con él. Repentinamente, todo terminó. El dolor cesó. Abrió los ojos, ¿en que momento los había cerrado?. Miró en dirección a Nott y lo vio retorciéndose en el piso. Buscó la varita causante de su caída. Ahí estaba su madre haciendo gritar a ese inútil por haber osado levantar la varita ante su hijo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Su madre nunca aceptaría que ya no era un bebe de 3 años, lo cual extrañamente lo tranquilizaba. Miró a su alrededor. La escena no había cambiado aún. Los mortífagos tenían un festín. Muerte, gritos, llantos, desesperación. Los sentimientos más apreciados por Lord Voldemort salían a relucir en momentos como estos. Su sed de venganza y de poder era demostrada. Que todos se enteraran de lo que harían a los que se resistían ante el poder de la oscuridad. Que todos se enteraran de cómo acabarían los indignos de aprender la nueva ley de la vida. Aquel era su mundo. El mundo al que acababa de ser introducido. El mundo que había elegido. Libraría a la tierra de muggles y sangres sucias. Se sentía orgulloso de poder ayudar con eso. Sabía muy bien que su presencia en aquel cerrado círculo era más que bien apreciada. Era hijo de uno de los mejores mortífagos y descendiente directo de vampiros por parte de madre. Tenía poder. Oh, si lo tenía. Y vaya que si lo sabría utilizar. Había logrado ponerse de pié y nuevamente lo inundaba ese aire de arrogancia y superioridad que tanto lo distinguían. Logró volver a respirar normalmente. No....no....no lograba respirar normalmente. Se ahogaba. ¿Una nueva maldición? Porque que él supiese, no habían maldiciones capaces de detener la respiración. Demonios!!! No lograba que sus pulmones respondiesen. Cayó nuevamente al piso de rodillas, con la mano derecha en la nieve y la otra en la garganta. No era capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Sentía como lentamente su corazón disminuía de ritmo. Los ojos le lloraban, los pulmones le sangraban, se retorcía en el piso. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos. Se golpeaba el pecho, esperando que eso lo dejase respirar, pero nada. Se acabó el movimiento. Sus manos se detuvieron. Su corazón se detenía. La vista se le hizo borrosa.... ya no veía.....vaya manera de morir....hizo el último intento de respirar...  
  
Despertó aspirando fuertemente, dándose cuenta aliviado de donde estaba.  
  
Maldito sueño.  
  
Se sentó en la cama mientas se ponía una mano en la frente, descubriéndose todo sudado. Sueño del demonio.  
  
Maldición, maldición, maldición!- murmuró mientras se golpeaba la frente con el puño derecho.  
  
No entendía como demonios seguía teniendo ese estúpido sueño. Después de todo, su iniciación había sido hace mas de un año. No tendría porque tener recuerdos de ella, y mucho menos sueños. Lo hacían parecer débil. Y él no era débil, y tampoco deseaba aparentarlo.  
  
necesito una ducha-. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía al baño que compartía con el otro premio anual.- sólo espero que a Granger no se le ocurra tomar una ahora-.  
  
Al otro lado del cuarto de baño, Hermione Granger despertaba aspirando fuerte y desesperadamente. No lo creía. ¿Porqué tenía ella que presenciar ese tipo de atrocidades?. ¿Por que compartía sueños con ese inútil?.¿Porque le dolía a ella que el no respirara?. Era como si le falta el aire a ella misma. Maldito sueño, maldito Malfoy, maldita su mente por preocuparse de que el maldito narcista no respirara. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, realmente le dolía que el Slytherin no pudiera respirar. Si a ella la desesperaba la sensación, a el debía mantenerlo al borde de la locura. Lo que realmente no entendía era porque compartía ese sueño con él. Después de todo, ella nunca había sido parte de una matanza como esa. Y aunque no había muy bien que era, de lo que si estaba segura era de que estaba comandada por Voldemort. Después de todo, ¿quien podría ser capaz de autorizar la tortura de un bebe?, y esa era una de las cosas que mas tenía grabada en la mente, y lo peor era que, aparentemente Malfoy estaba encantado con la crueldad de su progenitor, algo que a ella no le cuadraba para nada. Lo peor de todo era lo seguido que debía aguantar esa crueldad, ya que el rubio tenía ese sueño por lo menos tres veces por semana. Y las consecuencias del sueñecito no eran del todo buenas. Dolor de cabeza, mareos, dificultad para respirar.  
  
sé que Malfoy se va a molestar por esto, pero creo que yo también voy a necesitar una ducha- después de todo, era él quien se bañaba después de despertar de sus sueños. Ella lo sabía porque, además de compartir baño y que se escuchaba todo de una pieza a otra, los sueños los tenían ambos al mismo tiempo, algo que Malfoy no sabía y que Hermione nunca había hecho ápice de querer comentar. A él no le gustaba ser visto como un ser débil y a ella no le gustaba el echo de compartir algo con Malfoy, mucho menos un sueño.  
  
Se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó como Malfoy salía de la ducha. Atravesó la habitación a oscuras, sabiendo de memoria donde poner cada pie mientras avanzaba. Al abrir la puerta que la dirigía al cuarto de baño vio algo que nunca habría esperado ver.  
  
Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, con una toalla negra alrededor de sus angostas caderas, el cabello rubio platino goteando agua sobre sus amplios hombros, mostrando su perfecta espalda y sus musculosos brazos y abdomen, en una pose algo preocupante. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la puerta que conducía a su habitación y la mano izquierda puesta en la manilla de la misma, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido. Si, realmente preocupante. Malfoy no era del tipo que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos o preocupaciones, sino mas bien del tipo frío y duro. Bueno, eso por lo menos frente al mundo. Y lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía justamente por que no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba allí.  
  
De repente levanto el brazo derecho y haciendo la mano un puño la dirijió directamente hacia la pared del baño al mismo tiempo que habló:  
  
Maldición! Que crees que estas mirando Granger? 


	2. Chapter 2: Gray and Blue

Hola!  
  
Bien, el capítulo 2 al fin! Espero no haberme demorado mucho y si lo hice, lo lamento. Pero entre el colegio, el piano y mi familia...uds. comprenderán que el tiempo me escasea.  
  
Contestación de Reviews  
  
Hermione de Malfoy: Me alegro mucho que hayas sentido eso, por que es esa realmente la intención, que vivas lo que viven ellos cuando lees. En lo que a la ayuda respecta, creo que debe ser mutua, después de todo, Hermione también se la sufre. Muchas gracias por el review y...sigue leyendo!! Besos.  
  
Donde la belleza toma forma: ese nick me trae buenos recuerdos....se veía tan mino en esa foto vane...Gracias!!! me alegra que te haya gustado como escribo. Espero otro review por que ya subi otro capítulo!!! Alegona!!! Un beso, chau!  
  
J@ina: Gracias!! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el cap., espero que te guste. Besos  
  
Agus y Moony: Muchas gracias! Lo siento si me demoré mucho, arriba esta el porque de mi demora. Besos.  
  
Star Ariala: Gracias! Bueno, tengo que confesar que imaginar esa escena fue algo que disfruté. A continuación te dejo un análisis exhaustivo de lo que el Draco Malfoy en toalla. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ojala te guste el cap. Besos, Chao!  
  
Bueno, sin mas...el capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Bueno, había que reconocer una cosa. Malfoy se veía muy, pero que muy bien en esa toalla. Y la verdad, no era para menos. Siendo capitán y bateador (hace unos meses había descubierto que su puesto no era el de buscador, se le daba mil veces mejor el de bateador) del equipo de quidditch de las serpientes era realmente lo mínimo tener alguno que otro músculo bien formado.  
  
Lamentablemente, este no era el caso. Malfoy no tenia uno que otro músculo bien formado, sino mas bien todos. Además, Hermione creía que dentro del echo de ser mortífago, iba incluido el de tener un buen estado físico (después de todo, se pasaban la vida arrancando, no?). Era realmente una imagen digna de admirarse.  
  
Cuando terminó de babear por el cuerpo de la serpiente ("¡¿Qué haces Hermione?! ¡Deja de estarte mosqueando por ese estúpido como si estuviera tan bueno!! Después de todo, Harry debe estar muchísimo mejor"), retornó a lo que le había llamado la atención en un principio.  
  
¿En que estaría pensando el hurón? ¿En el sueño? O era acaso algo mas? Aunque a Hermione el echo de tener ese tipo de sueños era mas que una razón para meditar un largo rato, este no parecía ser la verdadera razón de la turbación de Malfoy. Desde el tiempo que tenia aquel sueño (contando el verano, siete meses. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una mera pesadilla donde, para su mala suerte, estaba incluido el Slytherin, luego paso a ser una pasadilla muy permanente, y al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta que el sueño no era de ella, sino mas bien del rubio y que ella estaba condenada a compartirlo con él) nunca lo había visto demostrar cualquier tipo de malestar por el, por lo tanto, sus razones para pensar que algo grande atormentaba a Malfoy tenían muy buenos fundamentos, encabezados por el echo de que el nunca expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento.  
  
De repente, Malfoy levantó el puño derecho y lo dirigió hacia la pared del baño.  
  
Maldición! ¿Qué crees que estas mirando Granger?  
  
Hermione pegó un salto monumental. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Malfoy que estaba ahí? Que ella recordara, no había emitido sonido alguno hasta que él habló. Oh, sí claro, lo olvidaba. Sexto sentido mortífago. El rubio lo había utilizado un par de veces con ella espantándola hasta la médula.  
  
******************Inicio Flaskback*********************  
  
Hace un par de semanas, al ir entrando a su sala común después de su turno de vigilancia nocturna (al cual Malfoy no había asistido alegando que le tenía asuntos que atender), se encontró con él, acostado en uno de los sillones al frente de la chimenea, dormido y con señales de haber estado leyendo.  
  
Maldito estúpido- pensó Hermione.  
  
Se acercó al el lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, preparándose para despertarlo de un solo golpe. Esto sería algo digno de contar a sus nietos.  
  
Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerada y ya lista para despertarlo de un solo cojinazo por haberla dejado sola con el asunto de la vigilancia, Malfoy sin ni siquiera mirarla comenzó a hablarle  
  
¿Qué crees que haces, Granger?  
  
Hermione ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo demonios supo Malfoy que ella estaba ahí?  
  
Malfoy abrió los ojos y se sentó en su sillón (un Malfoy no compartía sus cosas y mucho menos su sillón. ¿Por qué? Pues porque un Malfoy contaba con absoluta exclusividad de bienes), dejando a un lado su libro y mirando a Hermione.  
  
-¿Es que acaso estas sorda?- le dijo Draco siseando- por que creo haberte hecho un pregunta, Granger. ¿Que demonios creías que hacías?  
  
Hermione reponiéndose de su impresión y fingiendo un aire de arrogancia que se le daba muy bien, le respondió:  
  
¿Tu que crees que estaba haciendo, eh Malfoy? Primero, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es en lo mas mínimo de tu incumbencia, por lo tanto, no debo ni quiero darte explicaciones. Segundo, ¿qué era eso de "tengo algunos asuntos que tratar mucho mas importantes que rondar por ahí en busca de algún estudiante con una sangresucia", siendo que estabas leyendo? Y tercero, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA GRITARME ASÍ HURÓN MALCRIADO?  
  
Hermione terminó con su pequeño discurso desechando completamente su pose de arrogancia, siendo reemplazada por una de furia. Mientras, el rubio la miraba con la maldita sonrisa irónica a la que tanto recurría y que desesperaba a Hermione.  
  
Bueno, bueno, Granger. No conocía ese lado de tu personalidad, que, para que mentirte, no te queda para nada. Y para responder a tus obvias preguntas, pues, lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer no es, de echo, mi incumbencia, a menos que yo sea parte de lo que intentes de hacer, como es este caso. Leer es, y creo que tu coincides conmigo, obviamente mucho mas importante que rondar pasillos contigo. Y....bueno, soy Draco Malfoy. por supuesto que tengo derecho a gritarte. Y antes que preguntes, por que eres una sangresucia, un ser inferior, que no merece mi respeto y menos el desperdicio de mis buenos modales en él. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Bien, hasta mañana-. Terminó dándose media vuelta y empezando a subir las escaleras.  
  
********************Fin Flashback**********************  
  
¿Qué le decía, que le decía?  
  
No podía ser una bobería, ya que adivinaría inmediatamente que lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo, estaba prohibido. En este caso....mirarlo.  
  
pues, creo que el baño, si mi vista no me falla- le respondió en un tono irónico- y si me vas a preguntar el por qué, pues te lo respondo inmediatamente y me ahorro escuchar tu voz, porque deseo tomar una ducha, por qué, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me perdonas, el baño no te pertenece, así que te recomiendo que te muevas.  
  
Tu no me des órdenes, Granger- siseó Draco en una voz fría, recuperando la compostura que había perdido apoyado en esa puerta unos segundos atrás.- y si hay alguien que necesita salir de este lugar, esa eres tu. Muévete...  
  
Terminó, acercándose y tomándola por el brazo para sacarla de ahí. Al tiempo que lo hacía, Hermione, en un intento de soltarse de él y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se resbaló en el piso húmedo.  
  
Malfoy la odiaba, la detestaba, le hubiese encantado matarla, y así lo haría algún día a menos que algún idiota se le adelantara. Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos pudo evitar que el rubio utilizara sus reflejos, tomándola de la cintura para evitar que cayera.  
  
Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente quizás), en ese intento, lo único que logró Draco, fue que ambos cayeran al piso.  
  
Era una imagen realmente comprometedora. Hermione Granger en pijamas bajo Draco Malfoy en toalla, ambos con la respiración agitada la primera sonrojada. Asi se quedaron durante un rato, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo.  
  
Hermione sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Tenía a su peor enemigo encima! Y aun asi, la sensación que esto le producía no era del todo desagradable. Se fijó en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al creer que eran tan solo grises. Tenían un hermoso color azul profundo entre las franjas grises, que los hacían ver profundos y un poco más cálidos. Se fijó en su piel., elegantemente pura, sin manchas, lisa, natural. Con mucha calma levantó la mano para tocarla. ¿Sería suave como aparentaba serlo?  
  
"¿Qué haces Hermione? No lo toques, no lo mires. Empújalo y sácatelo de encima! Es Draco Malfoy, por Dios!"  
  
Su mente se lo advirtió, pero ella no le hizo caso. Acercó la mano tímidamente a la cara del rubio. Tocó su piel con la yema de uno de sus dedos, haciendo que Draco sintiera un escalofrío. En ese momento la chica se arrepintió completamente de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Había tocado a Malfoy!!  
  
Draco, después de sentir la mano de Hermione sobre su piel, salió inmediatamente de la meditación que parecía estar teniendo. Se levantó de un golpe y con una cara de asco y repulsión que lo hacían ver como un monstruo le dijo:  
  
Si en tu vida me vuelves a tocar, me aseguraré personalmente de que yo haya sido la ultima cosa que tuviste la oportunidad de tocar en tu vida, Granger.  
  
Salió del baño dejando en el piso a una Hermione furiosa.  
  
Bueno, ahí esta el capítulo 2. espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Dejen Reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3: True

Hola! Como están? Yo....bueno, algo cansada (para varear). La verdad es que en vez de terminar un trabajo de economía me puse a escribir. Esto de los fics te hace una adicto....  
  
Contestación a Reviews  
  
Jenny/Jade: Bueno, Draco debe ser frío. Partiendo por la base de que él ES asi y por otra parte, hay una razón especial para que se comporte de esa manera con Hermione. No te preocupes, que ya se va a suavizar un poco, pero no le pidas mucho! Esa ironía y el aire de superioridad no lo va a perder nunca.... Muchas gracias por el cumplido! Espero que este tambien te guste. Besitos.  
  
Star Ariala: Muchas gracias!!! Y, sip, Draco es muy frío, pero como ya dije antes, hay una razón muy buena para que sea asi, aparte de que su personalidad implica ser un cabron. Lo de retar a Draco, podrías explicarme un poco de que manera. A ver si hago algunos arreglos y te dedico una escena. Hermione extasiada, bueno, tambien hay una razón. Muchas gracias por el apoyo nuevamente!!! Ojala te guste el chap. Besitos!  
  
Jenny Anderson: bueno, un Malfoy es lo que un Malfoy es, jaja. Y sip, Hermione esta maldiciéndose, y mucho. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el chap. Besos.  
  
Draco´s g1rl: en serio? Me siento halagadísima!!! Muchas, muchas gracias!! Ojala te guste el chap. Gracias por el review. Besitos!  
  
Donde la belleza toma forma: y sigo esperando el review digo....y creo q seguire esperando y me quedaré con las ganas tb...con lo que respecta a tu fic, ya te deje un rev. Con todas las opiniones (TE KDO BKN!!!) dejame un review....y q sea digno!! Besos.  
  
J@ina: me demoré un poco en subirlo por que primero el "aparato" que es mi computador es horriblemente lento y que la pagina no me deje subir los chaps tampoco ayuda. Espero que este sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el review. Besitos.  
  
He aquí el capítulo. Espero les guste.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Entró a su habitación después de un largo día de clases encabezado por un desagradable encuentro con Malfoy. Dejó todo en el piso, tirándose a la cama.  
  
No entendía su vergonzoso comportamiento en aquel baño. Después de un año y medio de haber terminado con el maldito narcista, aun sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir su piel contra la suya. No podía creer que aún necesitara a sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceo mirándola, a su sonrisa, a sus manos, su respiración en su oído, a ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que se le acercaba (aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, a este ultimo no lo extrañaba. Lo había sentido durante todo el tiempo). No era correcto sentir todo eso. Él ya lo había olvidado todo, por que no ella? ¿Por qué necesitaba verlo, mirarlo, que la mirara, que le hablara? ¿Por qué había tenido esa necesidad tan urgente de tocarlo, de sentir su piel contra la suya nuevamente?  
  
En realidad, esas no eran las preguntas adecuadas. La única que respondía a todo eso era ¿por qué había terminado con él?  
  
********************Inicio Flashback***********************  
  
Date prisa Ron!!- le gritaba Hermione mientras corría y lo tiraba del brazo- vas a llegar tarde al partido!!  
  
No hasta que hablemos- Ron tiró de su brazo para librarse de las manos de Hermione, quien lo miró exasperada.  
  
Ron.....hablaré de lo que quieras..... DESPUÉS DEL PARTIDO, ESTA BIEN?!  
  
No, no esta bien- respondió el pelirrojo tranquilo.- quiero hablar ahora- y se quedó ahí parado, a mitad del pasillo mirándola de brazos cruzados. Hermione suspiró. Sabía muy bien que el cabezadura de Ron no caminaría a menos que obtuviera lo que quería.  
  
Bien, habla. Pero que sea rápido.- Ron accedió con la cabeza. Pero lo que hizo fue algo muy distinto a hablar. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura con una mano, puso la otra entre su cabello y la acercó hacia él, plantándole un sendo beso en los labios.  
  
Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al principio, terminando muy asustada. ¿Qué hacía Ron? Intentó liberarse de él, lo cual le fue imposible. La tenía muy bien sujeta.  
  
Ron...- se quejó contra sus labios- Ron...por favor....detente.  
  
Volvió a intentar alejarlo, esta vez acompañando su empujon con una patada donde más podía dolerle. Ron la soltó inmediatamente casi con lágrimas en los ojos y calló al piso. Ella, sin esperar a que el pelirrojo se recuperara, comenzó a correr a lo que mas le daban los pies. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. Necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado. Necesitaba sus brazos a su alrededor, protegiéndola.  
  
Y ahí estaba. Venía caminando con ese aire arrogante que lo caracterizaba, pero que desaparecía inmediatamente cuando estaba frente a ella. Cuando la vio le sonrió. Ella apuró algo el paso para echarse a sus brazos mientras lloraba aún mas. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro.  
  
¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos. Observó su rostro, ese rostro que amaba, el que ahora estaba inundado por una mirada de culpabilidad enorme. Draco se preocupó. ¿qué le sucedía a su chica?  
  
En ese momento el rubio vio caminar hacia ellos a Ron Weasley con una gran sonrisa triunfante impresa en el rostro. Se acercó a Hermione susurrándole en el oído  
  
Buen beso, Hermione.  
  
La chica cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de llorar. Miró hacia Draco. Lo había oido. Draco había oido lo que Ron le había dicho y la miraba con una gran cara de confusión.  
  
Ron dirigió una ultima mirada hacia Draco con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Fue en ese momento cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ahí, o lo que él pensaba que sucedía, que para el era lo mismo. Asoció muy rápido. Hermione llorando y con cara de culpabilidad, el Weasel con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, ese susurrito insinuante, la palabra "beso" salida de la boca de ese animal. Solo una palabra se le vino a la mente : Engaño. Hermione lo había engañado con la Comadreja. Sin ni siquiera mirar a su novia se dio media vuelta.  
  
Hermione había visto, mientras el pensaba, como todas sus emociones delataban lo que su mente estaba procesando. Confusión, asombro, rabia y luego....frialdad. Volvió a su rostro aquella máscara de frialdad que había utilizado durante toda su vida, pero que con ella había parecido olvidar. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que el rubio había asociado todo mal. Pensaba que lo había engañado. Estaba perdida. Totalmente perdida. No la escucharía, no la dejaría hablar, ni siquiera la miraría! No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que la dejara por una injusticia! Corrió para alcanzarlo, tomándole la mano.  
  
Draco, por favor, escúchame- le rogó Hermione.  
  
Suéltame- siseó el chico un la voz fría e inexpresiva mientras soltaba su mano de las de Hermione.  
  
Draco, tienes que escucharme. No es lo que tu crees- le dijo ella una vez más con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Malfoy para ti, Granger- eso terminó de destrozar a Hermione. Sintió como cada una de las partes del cuerpo se le rompiera y sostenerse en pie no fue ya posible. Calló sobre sus rodillas viendo como Draco se alejaba de ella.  
  
*********************Fin Flashback************************  
  
Desde aquel día ya no le hablaba a Ron. Había demostrado que su egoísmo llegaba a límites muy grandes. Harry la había apoyado en todo y tambien había dejado de hablarle a Ron. Lo había decepcionado. Y mucho.  
  
Harry había sido de gran ayuda. Hasta se había ofrecido para hablar con Draco, y eso era mucho decir, ya que su relación son su mejor amiga nunca fue al cien aprobada por él. Pero Hermione se veía tan feliz con en maldito, que no se lo podía negar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el tambien se veía feliz con ella.  
  
Draco siempre le había dicho que su decisión de unirse a Voldemort aún no estaba tomada, y que esperaba haber decidido ya para cuando lo llamaran. Ella siempre esperó que digiera que no. Pero a principios de este año, y corroborado por su sueño, comprobó que sus esperanzas habían sido en vano. Draco Malfoy era un Mortífago, y algún día la mataría. Y por eso lo odiaba, o pensaba odiarlo. Lo odiaba por ser como era. Por no permitirle una explicación, por ser un ser frío y cruel, por ser Mortífago. Lo odiaba por que aunque tratara y tratara, seguía amándolo igual que la última vez.  
  
En ese momento Harry entró por la puerta a su habitación con una expresión seria.  
  
Herms, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. La acción comienza el próximo capítulo. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

Hola!!  
  
Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el chapter con algo mas de acción. Ojala les guste.  
  
Los Reviews los contesto en el próximo chap. Por que ahora no tengo tiempo, si?  
  
Una vez más, el capítulo dedicado a Vanessa. Sigues siendo mi inspiración, Vane!!!  
  
Besitos!  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó mientas miraba con cara incrédula a Harry y saltaba de la cama como si tuviera un resorte. ¿Cómo podía él estarle pidiendo eso?  
  
Sé muy bien que es una locura, Hermione, pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos- Harry tenía cara de no estar contento por lo que decía, sin embargo, ella sabía que no le estaría pidiendo nada de no ser por que era realmente necesario.  
  
La chica miró a su mejor amigo con cara de tener deseos de querer matarlo.  
  
¿De quien fue la idea?- Harry la miró, comprobando si su cara decía lo mismo que su voz, y si lo hacía. Perfecto, la chica había aceptado.  
  
¿Tu de quien crees? De Dumbledore, por supuesto.  
  
Oh, claro! ¿Y se puede saber por que tengo que ser yo la que lo haga?- dijo con voz enojada. ¿Por qué demonios ya sabía Harry que había aceptado? ¿Es que la conocía taaan bien? Estúpido. Sabía muy bien que no se podría negar mucho antes de incluso pensar en preguntarle.  
  
Hermione... creo que esa el la única pregunta estúpida que te he escuchado decir en siete años-. Le contestó con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.  
  
¿Dumbledore sabía de lo mío con Malfoy?-. eso era nuevo.  
  
Segunda pregunta estúpida en tan solo un minuto. Me impresionas!  
  
Deja el sarcasmo, que no te queda y responde mi pregunta-. Se estaba enojando.  
  
Dumbledore lo sabe todo, y tu relación con Malfoy no iba a ser la excepción- . Explicó Harry tranquilo.  
  
Entonces asumo que tambien sabe que él y yo terminamos.  
  
Pues si, claro-. Era obvio, no?  
  
Bien, entonces dime-, le dijo Hermione demasiado tranquilamente para el gusto de el chico- ¡¡Por que demonios quiere que sea yo la que lleve a cabo ese estúpido plan!!- terminó gritando furiosa. La desconfianza da Harry estaba bien fundada.  
  
Hey! Cálmate que yo solo soy el mensajero, eh?-. le dijo serio. Hermione respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que venía.  
  
Bien... ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer, aparte de seducir a Malfoy, y por que?-. preguntó resignada.  
  
Tu ya sabes que Snape está haciendo de espía para Dumbledore-. Hermione asintió con la cabeza- están planeando atacar Hogwarts-. La chica se sobresaltó.  
  
¿Cómo que estan planeando atacar Hogwarts? Tu bien sabes que eso es imposible. No hay manera de entrar sin ser detectado a un radio de un kilómetro, y todos los pasadizos para salir o entrar del castillo estan bloqueados. No podrán hacerlo.  
  
Lo que me dices es cierto. Pero si hay gente ayudando desde adentro es posible-. Le explicó Harry.  
  
Crees que se arriesguen a mostrarse asi frente a toda la escuela para que se enteren de lo que son? Son muy cobardes como para eso Harry.  
  
No si tienen una buena razón para hacerlo. Y créeme que la tienen. Están buscando algo que solo se encuentra aquí. Sólo que no sabemos que es. Voldemort le debe haber dicho solo a sus más cercanos Mortífagos, entre los cuales, por razones obvias, no figura Snape.  
  
Entonces eso es. Debo ligarme con Malfoy para que me diga que es lo que buscan y para que, ¿no?  
  
No es tan simple, Herms. Debes hacer que crea y que confíe en ti. Él y tu son nuestra única oportunidad. Su padre, asumimos por la forma en que Lucius habla de él, debe pertenecer al círculo mas cerrado de confianza de Voldemort, por lo tanto debe estar al tanto de todo. Que se lo haya contado o no a Malfoy es algo que tu tendrás que averiguar-. Hermione parecía meditar profundamente lo que su amigo le decía. Finalmente con una voz trémula le dijo:  
  
El único problema es que Malfoy no confiará en mi nunca más.  
  
Hermione, aunque odie decírtelo, el hurón era feliz contigo. Era diferente contigo. Seguía siendo un arrogante, un engreído, un narcista, un maldito Malfoy, pero esa máscara de frialdad y odio desaparecía cuando tu estabas con él. No sé como explicártelo, pero su apariencia cambiaba. Te amaba Hermione. Y para alguien como él no debe ser fácil amar. Ese tipo de sentimientos no se borran con un par de días. Es por eso que cuando Ron hizo lo que hizo, Malfoy no te dio tiempo para siquiera explicarle. Para él todo tiene que haber sido como una especie de sueño. Nada más imagínatelo Hermione. Un hijo de Mortífago de sangre limpia con una hija de muggles que podría ser denominada como "hija de la Luz"-. La chica esbozó una sonrisa ante la última mencion de Harry.  
  
Pues entonces he ponerme a ello, no?-. dijo con fingido entuciasmo.  
  
Creo que si-. Terminó Harry tomándole una mano a su amiga.- sólo una última pregunta.  
  
Claro.  
  
¿Qué sientes por Malfoy?-. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Esa era la única pregunta que no estaba preparada para responder.  
  
Nada-. Mintió admirablemente. No iba a dejar que Voldemort ganara por un tonto sentimiento de tristeza por haber perdido al Slythering. Y solo podía recordaba a una persona que era capaz de descubrir cuando mentía y esa era justamente sobre la que estaba mintiendo.  
  
Bien. No me interesa lo que le suceda a él, mientras tu no salgas herida-. Y besándola el la sien salió de la habitación.  
  
"Si voy a hacer esto, lo haré bien" se dijo a si misma tirándose de espaldas en la cama.  
  
Según sus cálculos hoy le tocaba compartir el maldito sueño. Sería una perfecta oportunidad para recordar los viejos tiempos.  
  
Malfoy se había ido a acostar hace más de una hora. Era tiempo de moverse.  
  
Caminó hacia la puerta que la dirigía al baño. Estando ya dentro de él fijó su vista en la que la dirigiría a la habitación de Draco. Respiró hondo. Haría esto por Hogwarts, por sus amigos, por Harry. Giró la manilla, recibiéndola así la oscuridad.  
  
La habitación seguía tal como ella la recordaba, aunque con menos luz que la que los acompañaba hace tanto tiempo, cuando le tocaba recibirlos y protegerlos del resto del mundo para no ser molestados.  
  
Vio su ropa tirada en el suelo, toda positivamente negra (¿había algún otro color que le hiciera parecer tan sexy como el negro?), vio sus libros de pociones en el escritorio, su baúl.  
  
Lo vio a él, acostado en la enorme cama de sabanas de seda verde, su torso descubierto, durmiendo. No pudo controlar las hormonas, es que se veía tan lindo! Casi tuvo ganas de largarse y dejarlo para otro día, pero se detuvo. Era ahora o nunca.  
  
Se acercó a la cama con mucho sigilo. El sexto sentido endemoniado no funcionaba mientras dormía, o si? Le entró el pánico. La descubriría. Pero que mas daba! Mientras dormía lo que funcionaba era su subconsciente. Si lo que Harry le había dicho era cierto, entonces él no tendría ningún problema en admitirla a su lado. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se metió en la cama de un solo golpe.  
  
Con la respiración acelerada miró a su lado, teniendo una cercana imagen de su hermoso rostro. Repentinamente se sonrojó. Acababa de acordarse de algo.  
  
Malfoy solía dormir sólo con boxers. Se preguntó si aun lo hacía. Lo averiguaría mas tarde, se dijo.  
  
¡Maldita sea!-. susurró por lo bajo.  
  
Levantó un poco las sábanas. Ahora si que estaba sonrojada.  
  
Sip. Sigue durmiendo como antes.  
  
¿Y ahora que haría? Miró hacia él nuevamente, y sólo eso bastó para que sintiera que lo unico que debía hacer era abrazarlo. Se giró completamente hacia él, acercándose a su cuerpo situado de costado poco a poco hasta que estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Volvió a respirar muy, muy hondo.  
  
Comenzó a pasar el brazo derecho por entre su brazo y el costado de su torso, pegando su propio cuerpo al de él, situando su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! En que me he metido... Pensó Hermione mientras sentía como el brazo del chico se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo, hasta terminar abrazándola.  
  
Sintió el aroma tan singular que desprendía su cuerpo, ese aroma que hacía que todas sus células despertasen. No supo como ni cuando, pero el sueño la venció, mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ecuations

Perdón perdón perdón perdón!!!!!!!  
  
Se que me he demorado mucho en subir el capítulo pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo de subir el chap.  
  
Pero es por lo mismo por lo que les dejo uno más largo.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!!!! Son uds. los que me inspiran a seguir con esto.  
  
Gracias!!!  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Qué era lo que la estaba apretando tan fuerte?  
  
Un momento... ¿Donde demonios estaba?  
  
Cortinas verdes, sábanas verdes, tapices verdes, ropa negra, ese aroma ácido y embriagante que sentía a su alrededor...  
  
Oh, si! Ahora recordaba.  
  
¿Por qué Draco la apretaba con tanta desesperación?  
  
Se giró lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de Draco Malfoy contorsionado a causa de algo que parecía ser un dolor muy intenso.  
  
¿Qué le sucedía a Malfoy?  
  
Quizás estaba soñando.  
  
Oh, por Dios Hermione Granger!- se reprendió a sí misma. Malfoy estaba teniendo el maldito sueño. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿por qué no ella? ¿Era acaso que lo que los unía se había roto?  
  
Pensándolo bien, su sueño comenzaba siempre en diferentes partes, ya sea en la tortura del bebe, el la parte del cruciatus o simplemente cuando le estaba faltando el aire al maldito hurón de piscina. Además, él la había despertado. En lo que ella suponía, era la parte en que le estaban enviando el cruciatus.  
  
Un gemido de dolor, acompañado de una mueca teñida del mismo sentimiento inundó la cara del Slytherin.  
  
Hermione se deshizo de su abrazo, sentándose en la cama, mientras nerviosamente se preguntaba que haría ahora.  
  
Lo que de verdad debería preguntarme es por que demonios se me ocurrió esto y no otra cosa!-. se dijo furiosa- ha sido la idea más estúpida del mundo ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿qué planeaba hacer?-. bueno, ahora si que estaba en problemas.  
  
Volvió nuevamente su vista a Draco. El dolor reflejado en su hermoso rostro. Dolor, dolor...... conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, y no era lo que se llama agradable.  
  
Odiaba el dolor, y al parecer estaba destinada a sentirlo. Si no era por lo uno, era por lo otro. Si no era por que Draco no le creía, era por que compartía un sueño con él y debía soportar desde maldiciones hasta ahogos.  
  
Draco....dolor....ayuda....  
  
Parecía una muy simple ecuación matemática  
  
Volvió a mirarlo. Sus manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas y la almohada.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Dolor.  
  
"¿Que hago?"  
  
Dolor.  
  
"¿Qué hago?"  
  
Ahí estaba. Ante ella. El objeto de todo su dolor. ¿Qué necesitaba ella para dejar de sentirlo?  
  
A él. Sólo a él.  
  
"Bien Hermione. Eres una bruja inteligente. Piensa." Se dijo.  
  
Claro! Si el asunto era tan obvio como que ella lo necesitaba a él, talvez él la necesitaba a ella! Bien......él la necesitaba a ella. "Sólo es una teoría, Hermione. No te lo vayas a tragar como si estuviese comprobado"  
  
"Hora de comprobar"  
  
Por un momento pensó que su nerviosismo sería notado por el Slytherin mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Temblaba como los mil demonios. No debía hacer ruido, no debía respirar muy fuerte, no debería tener mariposas en el estómago, y definitivamente NO DEBERÍA QUERER BESAR A DRACO MALFOY CON TANTAS GANAS!!!  
  
"Hermione, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando se de cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?" "Mmmm....pues......no lo sé, pero la verdad no me interesa, ya pensaré luego en ello" "Yo no me haré responsable de tus acciones esta vez. Quien dijo que la mente dominaba sobre el cuerpo era un estúpido"  
  
¿Como se le ocurría a su mente preguntarle tal estupidez en un momento como ese?  
  
Estaba tan cerca de Draco que podía sentir su desesperación. Podía ver como su corazón detenía poco a poco su latido. Ella sabía perfectamente que luego de eso vendría su despertar, pero no le impidió sentir una ansiedad espantosa por que todo pasara. Su cara llena de sudor le daba un aspecto cansado. Los únicos dos tipos que había conocido de él no habían tenido nada que ver con el dolor. Hermione se maldijo por lo bajo por estar recordando ese tipo de cosas. "El quidditch y tu actividad sexual con el hurón no tienen nada que ver en esto, por Dios!" pero no había podido evitarlo. Y la verdad, no sabía muy bien si era sudor o lágrimas lo que bañaba el rostro del Slytherin. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar. Precisamente por el famoso lema Malfoy "No exhibir emociones" que al menos él y su padre cumplían a la perfección, no tanto asi su madre.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer. No había otra palabra para definirla mejor. Una madre ejemplar, una señora de sociedad, excelente esposa, tierna, amable, sociable. Una MUJER. Por no mencionar todos los atributos físicos con los que contaba. Adoraba tanto a su marido como a sus hijos. Draco sin duda había heredado todo ese aire de distinción que tanto la caracterizaba. De hecho, su heredero era un equilibro hermoso y perfecto entre ambos.  
  
Hermione nunca había escuchado una sola queja de Draco con respecto a sus padres. Y tampoco de sus padres hacia él. Lo adoraban y el los adoraba a ellos.  
  
De hecho, los cambios que habían en la personalidad de Draco cuando estaba con su familia eran impresionantes. De ser el maldito y engreído hurón, pasaba a ser el hijo prodigio, mimado y feliz que cualquier padre desearía tener.  
  
Su relación con Fary, su hermana menor, era una de admiración por parte de ella y de protección compulsiva de parte de él. La chica era una copia exacta de su madre. Elegancia, belleza y buen porte eran lo que se podía ver a lo lejos. Ella, como parte de los Malfoy, tambien era una chica fría y dura, al igual que Draco, solo que en versión femenina. Pero al igual que él, en su casa era otra. El "montoncito" de la familia, el objeto de los celos y sobreprotección de su hermano y su padre. Era por esa razón por la que Farelin iba a Drumstrang. El tener a su hermano (a) cerca iba a reflejar una debilidad por los sentimientos que despertaban uno en el otro. Un Malfoy no podía ser visto como alguien débil.  
  
Cuando Hermione fue invitada a pasar las Navidades en casa de su novio, lo primero que pensó fue q ella sería el regalo de parte de Draco a su padre. Una buena tortura no sería mala en ninguna época del año. Al llegar a su hogar (omitiendo la palabra casa, ya que esa era más que una mansión. Era mas parecida a un castillo. Un castillo muy hermoso por cierto) lo que recibió fue solo hospitalidad. Encontrarse con que los padres de Draco no la iban a humillar, no tratarla de sangresucia o alguno de esos términos fue un buen shock. Imaginó que Draco ya había hablado con sus padres acerca de su "condición" y tal como él había dicho, no le reprocharon (o al menos eso fue lo que él le dijo). Había pasado en aquel lugar una de las navidades más placenteras de su vida.  
  
Ellos, que llegaron a aceptarla, a tratarla (después de un tiempo, uno muuuuuy largo) con cariño, a evitar ciertos temas por su presencia, ahora debían odiarla. Tanto ellos como su hijo debía tener solo ganas de matarla. Las infidelidades no eran soportadas por un Malfoy.  
  
"Bien, esa ahora o nunca"  
  
Cerró los ojos y lo besó. Le dio todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones.  
  
La verdad, no podía llamarse a eso un beso, pero fue como saciar la sed de un hombre que llevaba meses en el desierto, sin comida ni agua.  
  
Mantuvo sus labios en los de él hasta que sintió como Draco saltaba por algo. No tuvo tiempo ni de enfocar bien la mirada cuando se vio siendo empujada de él por sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Se veía furioso. Indescriptiblemente furioso  
  
¿¡Que demonios crees que hacer, Granger?!- su voz era un huracán de ira. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.  
  
¿Qué te parece que estaba haciendo, Malfoy?- respondió ella aparentando una calma que no tenía  
  
Me estabas besando- siseó el. Bien, si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba aterrorizada.  
  
Mira, Malfoy. Que yo sea objeto de tus fantasías no quiere decir que estas se cumplan  
  
Granger, yo no tengo fantasías. No alcanzo ni a pensarlas cuando ya se están cumpliendo- explicó enojado- y mucho menos contigo-. Agregó- bien, si no me estabas besando, entonces que haces en MI cama, en MI dormitorio, TAN CERCA DE MÍ?!  
  
Bien...... esa pregunta ya me la esperaba...ahora......¿¡Que le respondo!? "Te lo dije...." se burló su mente "CÁLLATE!!"  
  
Pues.... pues que eres un escandaloso!- se iba a sacar del apuro como pudiera- desde mi habitación escuché tus gritos y tuve q venir a ver que demonios te pasaba. Es por eso que estoy en tu cama, por que tuve que hacer algo para que te callaras, maldito escandaloso...  
  
Y no encontraste mejor manera de callarme que besándome. Tan mal besa la comadreja que necesitabas sacarte su asqueroso sabor de las entrañas?  
  
Me resbalé. No creas que lo hice por que quise. No eres tan deseable como crees Malfoy.  
  
Y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.  
  
buenas noches, cariño.  
  
Ojalá que les haya gustado.  
  
Besitos a todos!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Capítulo 6

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella y dejando salir un gran suspiro de frustración. Sabía que no había sido de las mejores excusas que podría haber inventado, pero parecía haber convencido a Draco.

"A quien tratas de engañar, Hermione. Malfoy es el único que puede decir con los ojos cerrados si lo que dices es cierto o no"

No importaba cuan creíble hubiese sido su mentira, él sabría con sólo escucharla que lo que había dicho no era verdad. Pero claro, tampoco podría adivinar el verdadero motivo de su presencia en su habitación, aunque podría sacar conjeturas fácilmente. Draco parecía tener una facilidad heredada para asociar cosas, sacando conclusiones rápidas y efectivas. En realidad la razón por la cual lo lograba era por que era poseedor de una inteligencia privilegiada. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca lo había visto estudiar antes de rendir un examen. De hecho, nunca lo había visto tomar apuntes en clases, o preocuparse de no tenerlos. Simplemente estaba atento y de vez en cuando (y solo cuando se le daba la gana) leía algún libro de Runas, Transformaciones o Pociones (sus materias favoritas). No estudiaba nada y sacaba las mismas notas que ella sacaba con horas de preocupación. Siempre pensó que si Draco hubiese estudiado para algún examen, habría sacado una nota no existente. Aunque las atribuciones de eso eran de su madre. Desde muy pequeño le enseñó que los libros eran tesoros de sabiduría. Y era por eso que, si bien no leía los libros que debía leer, pasaba tardes completas con alguno en la mano, enterándose de cosas que mas tarde aplicaba y asociaba con lo que escuchaba en clases.

Una de las cosas que Hermione lo persuadió a hacer, fue leer literatura muggle. Al principio se negó rotundamente, alegando que el se mantendría fiel a SU literatura, y que no traicionaría el esfuerzo que los magos por leer algo que, según él, sería totalmente inútil. Hermione sabía que le agradaba leerla, pero el nunca lo aceptó, alegando que leía ya que debía ver por sus propios ojos como los magos eran mejores que los muggles en todo sentido, a lo que ella reía mientras Draco la miraba con el seño fruncido.

Extrañaba aquellas horas en las que la noche los encontraba apoyados en algún árbol en los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido, Draco apoyado en el árbol, leyendo, mientras Hermione lo observaba apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Era en esos momentos cuando le parecía tener el mundo a sus pies, rodeada de tanta belleza, felicidad y tranquilidad.

La verdad era que Draco había llegado a su vida en el momento mas indicado. Durante toda su vida la gente le había exigido. Al principio era ella la que deseaba estar en primer lugar, destacarse, ser importante. Luego sus padres, al ver de lo que era capas su hija comenzaron a pedirle cada vez mayores logros. Luego en Hogwarts, si había algún detalle fuera de lugar, los profesores le preguntaban si le ocurría algo o si todo estaba bien, si sus amigos no la veían con un libro en la mano pensaban que estaba enferma, y la verdad era, que estaba harta. Lo único que necesitaba era alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que lo que hacía, lo estaba haciendo bien, que no se preocupara. Ella solo necesitaba un apoyo. Alguien que la ayudara a superar las noches de insomnio, o las pesadillas en las cuales volvía a ver a su madre con ese hombre una y otra vez, que lo hiciera sin preguntar. Y el apoyo llegó, y de la forma menos esperada.

FLASHBACK

-Mmm....Profesor?

-Dígame, Longbottom – gruñó Snape mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-P-podría usted decirme nuevamente en que pagina esta la poción que debemos preparar?

-Búsquelo en el índice – respondió secamente.

-Em... ve-verá... – balbuceó. Snape levanto la mirada.

-POCIÓN MENSAPERIRE, LONGBOTTOM!! CUANTAS VECES DEBO REPETÍRSELO?! CINCO PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFFINDOR!! – le gritó mientras Neville asentía con la cabeza tratando de meterse bajo la mesa para evitar quemarse por si a Snape le salía fuego por la boca.

-Si....gracias, pero, Profesor?

-Que sucede ahora?

-E- es... es solo que....verá.....no tengo compañero, profesor...- Snape lo observó, mirando luego a la clase. Todos tenían ya un compañero, excepto Malfoy, que acostumbraba trabajar solo. Darle un acompañante hubiese sido un desperdicio, el muchacho era brillante en pociones. Bien, esta vez harían una excepción, claramente que beneficiara a Malfoy. Dejaría que se entretuviera un rato.

-Bien. Potter, aquí, con Longbottom! Granger, usted con Malfoy- miró a la chica con satisfacción.

Draco levantó la vista hacia su Profesor de Pociones, extrañado de q le diera un compañero, sobretodo a Granger. Esta sería una clase para recordar.

La poción asignada era especialmente interesante. Había leído sobre ella en algún libro. Permitía a quien la tomara leer la mente de la persona sobre la cual se fijaran los ojos. Si, una clase memorable.

Observó a Granger mientras Snape le ordenaba que se sentara junto a él.

Era gracioso, la verdad.

Granger nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de miedo hacia su persona. Seguramente no tenia dudas de que iba a convertirse en un Mortífago, y que lo primero que haría sería eliminarla de la faz de la Tierra. Y, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que la veía le recordaba que no era digna ni siquiera de saber que los magos existían, su comportamiento era algo extraño. Y le gustaba.

Discutir con Weasel o incluso Potter no era lo mismo que con Granger. No lo admitiría nunca, pero Granger tenía clase para enfrentarse a él.

Weasel, y estaba seguro de que era cierto, no alcanzaba ni siquiera a entender que era lo que él le había dicho, cuando se lo encontraba caminando hacia él con la mano empuñada hacia su nariz, por supuesto que con Potter agarrándolo por atrás de la túnica. Tanto él como Draco sabían que Weasel no le habría podido tocar un pelo sin haberse encontrado con el frío piso de roca antes. Malfoy era especialmente rápido y especialmente fuerte. Potter sabía que su amigo no era rival para él.

Después estaba el Cara-rajada Potter. Era menos impulsivo y algo más inteligente que la Comadreja, pero como sus conocimientos eran extremadamente limitados, lo dejaba callado fácilmente. Definitivamente no estaba a su altura.

Granger era diferente. Era extremadamente reflexiva, rápida y vivaz de mente. Era inteligente y era altiva. A pesar de todo lo que Malfoy le decía, siempre caminaba con su cabeza erguida. En cierto modo, casi la respetaba. _Casi_.

Discutir con Granger era como discutir con una Enciclopedia. Era capaz de rebatir todo. No se callaba a menos que hablaras de algo que no sabía, lo cual no ocurría con la gente común, por lo cual, era siempre ella quien quedaba con al última palabra. Pero, por supuesto, él _no era _gente común. Él sabía más que Granger, y en muchos aspectos.

Para derrotarla bastaba decir una frase que tuviese algún tipo de contenido sexual. Se espantaba. Era entre gracioso y repugnante.

Aún le daban ataques de risa (privados, los Malfoys NO tienen accesos públicos ni privados de ninguna emoción) cuando se ponía a pensar en las caras que ponía cuando se dirigía a ella con alguno de los sobrenombres que le habían llegado un día a la cabeza: "Virgen histérica", "Frustrada sexual" y "Castor (o Ratón, dependiendo de la ocasión) necesitado". Incluso le había dicho un par de veces que necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le "hiciese el favor", a lo que la chica respondía escandalizada mientras Potter sujetaba a Weasley tratando de evitar que se ganara una porrada por tratar de defender el "honor" de su amiga.

Si sacaba el aspecto sexual de sus discusiones, estas eran bastante agradables. Ya estaban algo acostumbrados a seguir caminando mientras continuaban discutiendo hasta que ya no se escuchaban más y podían decir que la discusión seguiría luego para ver quien sería el derrotado. Tenían ese juego desde hace 2 años y aún no había un ganador...

Detuvo su pequeño recordatorio al sentir a Granger tomar asiento a su lado.

-Granger- saludó con un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza.

La chica se giró hacia él asintiendo tambien con la suya.

-Malfoy.

-No hables, no te muevas, no hagas ruido, no respires muy fuerte, no me mires, no me admires (aunque no te culpo si no logras controlarte), no te rías, no me interrumpas, no me hagas preguntas y por sobre todo, NO ME DISCUTAS. Yo trabajo solo, por lo tanto trabajaré solo.- acabó de recitar mientras Hermione lo miraba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Está bien- respondió totalmente despreocupada, volviendo a girarse para preparar la poción ella sola en su caldero.

Malfoy estaba desconcertado. No le había discutido! Pero que diablos le sucedía a esa chica? Lo había ignorado completamente dejándolo con todo el resto de entretención que tenía para aquella clase. Si ella no le alegaba algo, no iba a poder discutir. Si no podía discutir, tenerla sentada a su lado sería un completo desperdicio! Debía hacer algo.

Se le vino a la mente el siempre confiable plan B, más conocido como "Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el sexo". Sonrió para sus adentros. Era tan predecible su comportamiento cuando le soltaba aquel tema.

-Oh, por cierto, Granger. Oí sobre un curso intensivo _práctico_ de Educación Sexual para novatos. Creí que sería muy apropiado que lo tomaras, así es que te inscribí. Tu pareja será Goyle y el profesor encargado será McGonagall. Empiezas el Lunes.- disfrutó inmensamente la cara de horror que había puesto la chica. Se drenó de todo color y estuvo casi seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier minuto. Pero qué demonios le había sucedido a esa chica que no soportaba ni oír la palabra _sexual_?

-Tu......tu no......- tartamudeó un par de veces hasta que repentinamente el color le volvió a la cara llenándole las mejillas de un rojo carmesí que la hacía ver muy infantil.- Maldito hurón- le dijo mirándolo con intenso odio. Draco le dirigió una mueca de soslayo.

-Mi deleite es tu tortura, cielo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Siguió mirando los ingredientes completamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Siempre funcionaba.

Cuando su poción estuvo terminada, Snape se dirigió hacia su puesto para la evaluación técnica. A su lado, Granger tambien había terminado, pero Snape no le hizo ni el menor caso.

-Excelente señor Malfoy. 10 puntos para Slytherin- Draco le dirigió a Hermione una de esas miradas llenas de orgullo y superioridad que tanto odiaba. Después de terminar de adular a Malfoy, Snape se dirigió a toda la clase.- Una vez terminada la poción, viértanla en sus botellas y largo de aquí. Y no, señorita Parkinson, no puede probar ni guardar la poción.

Snape se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras le gritaba a Pansy antes de que hiciera su estúpida pregunta y así no tener que escuchar su molesto tono de voz.

Si bien todo el mundo hacia caso a Snape, era por el pánico que les causaba llegar a tener un problema con él, pero como Draco no contaba con ese obstáculo, lo primero que hizo después de que Snape se volteara, fue llevarse un trago de poción a la boca. Si Hermione hubiese estado preocupada de él y no de que la poción no cayera en ningún lado que no fuese su botella, hubiese intentado detenerlo. Lamentablemente, para el tiempo que había terminado su tarea, lo único que notó fue a Malfoy mirándola intensamente con una cara indescifrable.

Al principio se quedo mirándolo algo sorprendida por su actitud, para después empezar a preguntarse que era lo que le sucedía a Malfoy para que estuviera mirándola así. Tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos estaban centrados en los suyos con un aspecto que, si su cara lo hubiese demostrado, sería de concentración.

Estuvieron mirándose por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que era lo que sucedía. Malfoy le estaba leyendo la mente! El maldito había bebido la poción si permiso de Snape y estaba entreteniéndose a costa de ella! ¿Qué estaría mirando que era tan interesante? La realidad la golpeó. "Mi madre. Va a averiguar sobre mi madre!!"

Después de tomar la poción, Draco centró sus ojos en su compañera de banco. Vaya que la mente del Ratón era interesante. Vio con algo de diversión (oculta) como la expresiva cara de Granger cambiaba de sentimientos. Primero la curiosidad, pasando luego de un rato a la sorpresa, mas tarde a la incertidumbre, para terminar en aprensión. Sin duda la chica sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y, como el lo imaginaba, si tenía algo de cerebro ni siquiera intentaría decirle algo a Snape. Sabía que si lo hiciera, sería como decirle a un adicto al chocolate que este produce diabetes. Una completa inutilidad.

Lo primero que pensó Hermione fue decirle a Snape lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, descartando rápidamente la posibilidad al recordar el fanatismo que tenía su profesor por el chico. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, que ahora SI tenía una cara curiosa. El seño aún mas fruncido, su boca en una mueca de desagrado y sus pupilas peligrosamente dilatadas. Lo estaba viendo!! Estaba viendo a su madre! Y definitivamente no quería que fuera a ver el resto. Se levantó rápidamente de su puesto, y sin ni siquiera mirar al profesor, salió de la sala. Una vez afuera, comenzó a correr al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, la sala común. El hurón no la encontraría ahí. Con lo que ella no contaba era con que Malfoy saldría corriendo tras ella para tratar de terminar de ver la repugnante escena que acababa de presenciar, y que seguramente era tan solo la introducción para lo que venía después. Pensó en correr tras ella, pero tras meditarlo un poco mejor, decidió que sería mucho mejor tan solo trasladarse.

Hermione corría a todo lo que le daban los pies, pero fue detenida por un "plop" a unos cuantos metros de ella ,encontrándose seguidamente con los ojos de Malfoy, que sin perder tiempo volvieron a su trabajo casi bebiéndose lo que su mente les mostraba. Hermione estaba aterrada. Si Malfoy continuaba leyendo su mente se enteraría de todo, para luego amenazar con divulgar su secreto si no hacia lo que él quisiera. Tenía que escapar, como fuera.

-Hazte a un lado, Malfoy- le dijo con una voz que aparentaba ser segura, pero que se oyó más como una súplica.

-A menos que quieras hacer esto por la fuerza, te recomiendo que te quedes quieta, Granger. No vas a poder escapar de mí y eso lo sabes- su amenaza terminó de espantarla. Malfoy se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola sentir atrapada.

-Detente!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un intento por proteger lo que en ella se encontraba, mientras le gritaba que no se acercara más.- Malfoy, detente! No te acerques!!!- estaba acorralada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y con las rodillas comenzando a fallarle. Ya estaba perdida. Malfoy ya había ganado. Había ganado y lo vería todo.- Detente, si? Déjame en paz, Malfoy...- le rogó ya con lágrimas en lo ojos.

-Deja de llorar y quédate quieta!! Maldición, Granger! Que diablos puede ser.....tan...

Y eso fue todo. Se olvidó de todo lo que estaba diciendo al ver lo que Granger estaba tratando de ocultar. Era asqueroso. Repugnante y asqueroso, no habían más palabras para describir el cuadro. Ver a su madre siendo golpeada y violada no había sido mucho. Pero verla a ella sufriendo el mismo trato era otra cosa. La chica ofrecía resistencia y el tipo la golpeaba mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa. Ya no deseaba ver más. Ya había visto lo que quería ver.

No sabía si había sido por voluntad, o si la poción había terminado su efecto, pero el hecho fue que las imágenes se detuvieron y volvió a ver solo su rostro. La chica estaba de pie, con las manos aún en la cabeza, pero con los ojos llorosos abiertos, fijos en él. Intentó acercarse, no sabía para que, haciendo que la chica tratara de pegarse aún mas a la pared.

-Lo hizo?- sabia que no tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta, no era que se preocupara por ella, pero los sobrenombres que le daba estaban basados en que Granger era virgen, y si no lo era, entonces tendría que inventar unos nuevos.

-No...- Hermione intentó descifrar su rostro mientras seguía acercándose a ella lo cual fue imposible.- No te acerques, Malfoy...- se castigó mentalmente por no lograr que la voz le saliera más firme.

-O que?- le respondió burlón, dando pasos aún mas largos.- Creo que no estas en posición de exigirme nada, Granger. De hecho, si hay alguien que debe pedir algo, ese soy yo. No creo que el Cara-rajada o la Comadreja sepan algo de esto, no es verdad?

-Te odio- murmuró por lo bajo. Malfoy ya estaba frente a ella. Si daba un paso más... No quería pensarlo...

-Disculpa?

-Te odio- repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, asegurándose de que la oyera.- Aléjate!

-El sentimiento es mutuo, y _no_, no me voy a alejar. Acabo de descubrir el por qué de tu escándalo con el sexo, y pienso aprovecharme de la situación- su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Hermione y tenía esa maldita sonrisa burlona plantada en el endemoniado rostro!- Si no haces algo, Granger, vas a morir siendo una virgen histérica y, créeme, el sexo es bueno.

-Malfoy, por favor, no me toques.- no iba a aparentar que estaba bien con su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. No podía aparentar estar bien, cuando la escena le recordaba tanto a lo que le había sucedido tres años atrás.

-Vamos, Granger! Puede ser divertido, sabes?

-No quiero saber! Es que no entiendes? Déjame tranquila y vete a joder con Parkinson, que para eso pareces ser muy bueno.- le dijo ya con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rojas de la frustración.

-Parkinson, a diferencia tuya, tiene agallas. Por lo tanto, te prohíbo que hables así de ella.- le dijo Draco, apuntándola peligrosamente con un dedo, el cual casi la tocaba, haciendo que Hermione saltara rezando por que la pared se deshiciera para que pudiese pasar a través de ella.

-Agallas para que, eh? Para meterse entre tus pantalones cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo? Y no sólo los tuyos, sino también entre los de todos los hombres que pueda? Yo a eso no lo llamo agallas, Malfoy, sino prostitución. Por lo tanto, hablaré todo lo que quiera sobre ella.- se estaba haciendo la valiente, y lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que Malfoy ganara, aunque sabía que tenía ventaja. Él no tenía miedo de que ella se le acercase.

-Cierra los ojos, Granger.- le dijo con una voz que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-No voy a cerrar los ojos con un Mortífago frente a mi! No estoy loca!

-Cierra-los-ojos – siseó, clavando sus fríos ojos en los suyos.

-Ya te dij... – no pudo decir más. La mirada que Malfoy le envió no se lo habría permitido. Le sorprendía el miedo que podía dar un ser humano como él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando agitadamente y con un miedo cada vez mayor en el pecho. Estaba loca, estaba loca y perdida.

-Voy a enseñarte algo que no olvidaras nunca.- y sin más, la besó.

Cuando era pequeña, Hermione siempre pensó que su primer beso sería con su "Príncipe Azul". Algo hermoso y para recordar. Pero después de que ese hombre intentara acercarse a ella, todas sus expectativas se borraron. Si no podía aguantar que un hombre, que no fuese Harry o Ron, se le acercase, mucho menos iba a poder soportar que la besaran.

Pero para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy haciendo justamente lo que ella tanto temía que alguien fuera a hacerle. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sintió los labios de Malfoy muy pegados a los suyos, y se sorprendió al comprobar que la sensación que le producía este contacto, era muy diferente a la que había sentido con el energúmeno aquel. Aún se sentía atrapada, aún sentía repulsión por tener un cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, pero no sentía miedo. Y era el miedo, justamente, lo que nunca la había logrado abandonar.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron años, sintió la lengua de Malfoy tratando de entrar en su boca. En ese momento, el miedo volvió y trató de empujarlo para romper lo que hacia unos segundos habían empezado. Pero a Draco, al parecer, no le agradó su respuesta, ya que ejerció aún más presión con su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Si antes había estado asustada, ahora tenía pánico. No la iba a soltar! Comenzó a golpear a Malfoy para que se alejase de ella, pero éste, no contento con el gesto, tomó sus muñecas y las presionó en la pared. Estaba perdida, estaba perdida! Pensó en patearlo donde más le doliese, pero al parecer él ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, ya que sus piernas estaban dispuestas de tal forma que no permitían el movimiento de las de ella.

Al ver que la chica no pensaba abrir la boca, se separó unos pocos centímetros de ella, rompiendo el beso.

-Abre la boca, o lo haré yo a la fuerza.- siseó.

-ALGUIEN AYUD....- no había podido continuar, ya que Malfoy había aprovechado su intento de ayuda para volver a besarla. Y esta vez si que pudo cumplir con sus propósitos.

"Esto no está sucediendo..." pensó afligida Hermione. Sentía como Draco recorría los mismos lugares que sólo su agresor había saboreado antes. Draco sabía lo que hacía. Tenía cierto tinte de magia con lo que lograba hacer con su lengua, hacía que Hermione tuviera lapsos de pérdida de sentido. Era una sensación tan diferente...

Cuando Draco sintió que Hermione empezaba a relajarse, liberó sus manos de la presión que ejercían las suyas, para luego dirigirlas hacia su cara. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que habían detenido su salida sólo unos segundos atrás. De haber podido, se hubiese acercado más a su cuerpo, y no por ejercer presión sobre ella, sino para sentir su calor. Era agradable estar asi con ella. Era muy agradable.

No se sorprendió mucho al sentir que la chica le estaba respondiendo. Poco a poco, y algo tímidamente, pero le estaba respondiendo. Se separó de ella y se quedó mirándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas mojadas y las mejillas rojas, ya sin rastros de humedad, gracias a sus manos.

-Ya estás curada, Granger. Ahora disfrútalo.- y sin más, se dio la media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre de salida de clases.

Hermione lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho. Una gran presión de libertad.

Fin Flashback

Después de eso, ella y Draco habían comenzado con una extraña relación, si es que podía calificarse como tal. Draco había comenzado a hacer de sus sesiones de besos un hábito. Cada vez que la encontraba sola caminando por algún pasillo oscuro, encontraba la manera de llevarla, al principio contra su voluntad, a alguna sala solitaria, un baño o incluso, si no había más donde ir, un armario. En un principio, Hermione no había estado bastante contenta, sino más bien nerviosa y algo angustiada. Aún no le agradaba mucho la perspectiva de tener el cuerpo de Malfoy tan cercano al propio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se encontró disfrutando e incluso esperando que Malfoy siguiese con la "Terapia de Traumatología Sexual" como tan sabiamente le había nombrado el Slytherin

Y lo cierto es, que lo que los había llevado a estar juntos no fue el cliché de "ahora te amo" sino el hecho de que Malfoy no compartía. Y había visto a un buitre (así llamaba a los que osaban acercarse a "su chica") rondando a la Gryffindor con intenciones más allá de la amistad. Por supuesto, Malfoy que la vigilaba desde los rincones der su mesa durante el almuerzo, había acudido, furibundo, a defender su territorio, el que, si se me permite decirlo, había adquirido después de un arduo trabajo.

Flash Back

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese infeliz de Davis coqueteándole descaradamente a Granger. Esta era la cuanta vez en la semana. Si no hacía algo, iba a lograr que Granger le dedicara algo más que aquellas hermosas sonrisas de amabilidad. "Deja de pensar en su sonrisa y concéntrate en los hechos. Ese Ravenclaw no deja de insinuarse a tu chica, Malfoy!"

Con agilidad se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a hacer rápidamente y con paso seguro, su camino a la mesa de Gryffindor. Su semblante, como siempre, era imparcial, completamente neutro.

Cuando Hermione lo vio dirigirse hacia su puesto, notó que algo le había molestado al Slytherin, y sin duda era la presencia del pobre de Roger. Sin embargo, no le preocupó mucho, ya que primero, ella nunca le había dado hincapié al Ravenclaw como para que se le viniese a ofrecer así como así, y por lo mismo lo trataba con una fría amabilidad, para ver si captaba el mensaje y se mandaba cambiar, ya que a ella no le interesaba su compañía en lo absoluto y segundo, Draco jamás haría algo que fuera ni tan siquiera una insinuación de lo que ambos estaban compartiendo. Cuando terminó de divagar se dio cuenta de que Malfoy ya estaba frente a Roger Davis con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Davis, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Roger lo miró algo extrañado

-Y eso a ti que te importa, Malfoy?

-Me importa por que le estás coqueteando a mi chica frente a mis narices!- le contestó Draco aún sin perder su paz exterior. Por que claramente por dentro lo que menos tenía era paz.

Aparentemente esto fue mucho para el Ravenclaw, quién comenzó a reírse como si le hubiesen contado la broma del año.

-Sí, claro, Malfoy! Tú saliendo con alguien como Granger!! Ja, buen chiste!- al parecer esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, por que Draco tomó a Roger por el borde de la camisa, lo empujó contra la pared y lo sostuvo ahí a diez centímetro del suelo.

-Escúchame bien, porquería de mago mal nacido. Vuelves a insinuar algo sobre mi novia y te aseguro que no te quedarán mas ganas de reír por que te habré arrancado todos los dientes. Y si vuelves a acercarte a ella, aunque sea para preguntarle la hora, te haré castrar. Ha quedado claro?- Roger sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Malfoy lo soltó y el pobre chico solo atinó a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Por su parte, Malfoy se arregló la túnica y estiró una mano a Hermione.

-Vamos, cariño- a lo que la chica respondió pegando un salto de su silla y tomando la mano de su ahora novio para salir del Gran Comedor.

Fin Flash Back

Por supuesto, Harry y Ron no habían estado para nada contentos con su noviazgo con Draco, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo. Habían notado que desde que la chica estaba con el Hurón, estaba mucho más contenta, y parecía haber terminado con su obsesión por que no se le acercasen los hombres.

El tiempo que había estado con Draco había sido el mejor de su vida. Se encontraba feliz, realmente feliz.

Pero como cualquier cosa demasiado buena, llego a su fin. Nunca se habría imaginado que Ron podría haber hecho una cosa así.

Y ahora tenía que hacer que, de alguna manera, Draco volviera confiar en ella.

Parecía una tarea imposible de lograr. Draco tenía muchas cualidades, pero la capacidad del perdón no era una de ellas. Era extremadamente rencoroso.. aun no sabia que iba a hacer, pero lo que fuera, tenía que ser rápido.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir a dormir un poco más. Ya mañana pensaría bien en eso.

-Oh, Dios. Esto no esta sucediendo...

Hermione se quedó de pie a la entrada de su preciada biblioteca. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts habia visto la biblioteca así. De los 50 escritorios que ahí había, no había uno que estuviese desocupado. ¿Cómo era posible que a tanta gente se le hubiese ocurrido venir a la biblioteca justo ese día y justo a esa hora?

Pero lo que realmente había hecho que se sintiera desesperada, era el hecho de que la única mesa que tenia espacio para que alguien más pudiera tomar asiento, estaba ocupada por un muy concentrado Draco Malfoy.

"Bien," se dijo "Hora de comenzar con el plan" Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado Malfoy. No, ya no podía avanzar más. El verlo ahí sentado con el seño fruncido, su pie izquierdo apoyado sobre el muslo derecho mientras con sus manos sostenía un libro. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto Hermione poder ser ese libro. No podía creer lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Muy bien, plan de retirada. Tal vez, y si tenía mucha suerte, Malfoy no se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí y podría escapar sin ser vista.

-¿Qué quieres, Sangre Sucia?- espetó Malfoy aún mirando su libro, con una voz cansada, como la de quien ha esperado un largo rato por algo de acción sin obtener nada de ella.

"Ha! Ahí tienes, una vez mas el sexto sentido. Y ahora, qué hago?" Vio como Draco levantaba su vista del libro para fijar sus ojos plata en ella. Aquellos ojos que no hace mucho la habían mirado con amor, y que ahora lo hacían con resentimiento y odio. No era capaz de soportar verlo mirarla de esa manera, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. No era cuestión de aguantar, sino de afrontar. Tendría que lograr que Malfoy volviera a confiar en ella, aún cuando eso significara que después de que todo hubiese terminado, no tendría ni siquiera la esperanza de volver a estar junto a él, porque, una vez más, lo habría traicionado.

-Y bien, qué quieres? Por qué me estas mirando, Granger?- le habló escupiendo las palabras y los ojos fríos. La chica sólo lo miró y decidió que entre mas temprano terminara con el problemas, más rápido podría olvidarse de Draco.

-Necesito trabajar, y no hay mesas disponibles. Me preguntaba si podría sentarme en la tuya.- Bien, se dijo, eso ha estado bien, aunque la voz no te ha salido muy segura, y tu excusa es algo patética y..... No pudo seguir criticándose por que Malfoy ya le estaba respondiendo.

-No. Que no ves que estoy ocupándola yo? Vete a pedírsela a alguno de tus amiguitos.- dicho esto volvió a fijar su vista en el libro, esperando que Hermione se largara.

-No podré concentrarme. No hacen más que hablar y no podré trabajar tranquila.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, simplemente decidió ignorarla. Y como la chica no se iba a dar por vencida, tomó asiento frente a Malfoy, abrió sus cuadernos, sacó su pluma y comenzó a pretender que hacía sus deberes (Porque vamos, quien podría ponerse a hacer deberes frente a él, nadie. El chico era un total acaparador de atención, la que por cierto, era necesaria para desarrollar algún tipo de aprendizaje).

-Estás sorda o eres idiota?! Lárgate de mi mesa, Granger!- le dijo Malfoy sin perder la calma, frío, como siempre.

-No

-Largo

-No

-Granger, me vas a colmar la paciencia.- Al decir esto, Hermione sólo lo miró y le sonrió. Sabía que eso lo exasperaría, y lo habia hecho con ese propósito. Sin embargo Draco no perdió la calma, decidió hacer algo aún mejor. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que le ayudaría en su tarea de sacar a Granger de su escritorio.- _"Pansy!!"_

Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada a un par de mesas de distancia de Draco Malfoy. Al escuchar su voz en su cabeza levantó su vista para encontrarse con la de su mejor amigo y con que la asquerosa Sangre Sucia Granger estaba sentada frente a él. Era en momentos como estos cuando agradecía haber hecho esa conexión de mentes que Draco había descubierto dos años atrás. Podía ser extremadamente útil, pero también muy molesta. De no ser por la habilidad de bloquear sus mentes estaría vuelta loca con Draco en su cabeza todo el día. Y de seguro a el tampoco tiene que haberle hecho gracia el hecho de que los pensamientos de Pansy estaban siempre en su cabeza. La chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Una vez ahí, tomó asiento en las piernas de su amigo y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos por el cuello y con el otro por la cintura, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Draco se acercó a su oído y le dijo, muy pendiente de la mirada de la Gryffindor que ahora estaba posada sobre ellos.

-_Quiero que me llames por mi segundo nombre y que actúes como si estuviésemos en medio de una relación muy ardiente. Ahora sonríe_- terminó mientras posaba en sus labios su media sonrisa burlona y miraba a Pansy con lujuria. La chica captó el mensaje y también su propósito. Granger lo estaba molestando y la quería espantar.

-Vaya, conque Nikolas quiere jugar- le dijo con voz mimosa, asegurándose de no hablar muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para que la Gryffindor escuchara.

-Mh-hmm- fue la respuesta del chico antes de besarla con fervor. Sabía que esto espantaría a Granger.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Como era posible que Draco dejase a Pansy tratarlo de Nicolás? Ella era la única autorizada para ello. Ese nombre tenia historia!

Flash back

-Draco, vamos a llegar tarde a clases...

-No me importa- susurró contra su cuello mientras la acercaba más a sí mismo. La tomó de la cintura y le quitó la capa que la cubría.

-Cariño, es en serio.- odiaba cuando Draco le hacía esto. Sabía muy bien que con sus manos tocándola le era muy difícil concentrarse.

-Yo también hablo en serio. No quiero ir a clases. Quiero quedarme aquí todo el día contigo.- y con una sonrisa malvada añadió- haciendo cosas que a McGonagall no le gustaría oír.

-Draco, no voy a dejar de asistir a clases por un capricho tuyo.- le dijo esta vez con voz más autoritaria. Pero el no la escuchó. Terminó de desabrocharle la blusa mientras recorría el torso de su novia con sus expertas manos.

-Pues, creo que ese es un problema. Verás, yo no soy Draco.- le dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

-Cómo que no eres Draco? Por supuesto que lo eres, no hables tonterías.- comenzó a empujarlo y a abrocharse la blusa.

-No, cariño. Tu hablas con Nikolas.- terminó el con voz triunfante.- y a Nikolas no le importa lo que tu pienses, por que es un niño malcriado y se quiere portar mal.- la miró con cara de quien no acepta un no por respuesta.-Además, no podrás abrir la puerta. Solo te dejará salir si soy yo quien se o dice.- Hermione sabía que cuando Draco (en este caso su alter-ego Nikolas) ponía esa voz, no había nada en el mundo que ella le pudiese negar.

-Daco, ya basta! Vamos a ir a clases y esa es mi última palabra!- terminó la chica con una voz autoritaria. Sabía que no importaba lo que dijese, su novio no se movería de su cuarto y tampoco la dejaría ir a ella. _Eres un malcriado Draco Malfoy!_ Pensó la chica molesta. Sus padres eran los culpables de eso!

-Hermione, sabes muy bien que tienes dos opciones. O te quedas aquí por voluntad propia, o te mantengo aquí a la fuerza-un ultimátum. Sabía que con su chica ese tipo de cosas no funcionaban, pero ella también sabía que Draco Nikolas Malfoy consigue todo lo que quiere.

Hermione lanzó un bufido de indignación y frustración, y eso nunca era bueno. Esa bruja enojada era peligrosa.

-Draco...-dijo ella con voz amenazadora

-No soy Draco.-terminó el con aires de triunfo

-Draco, Nikolas, o como sea que para mí es lo mismo- dijo ella exasperándose.- O abres esa puerta o te va a ir muy mal.

-Pues, que venga lo malo por que de aquí no sales.- dijo sonriente.

-Draco... voy a hacer algo que no te va a gustar.

-Adelante.

-Voy a llorar.- y en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse grandes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Eso era jugar sucio y la chica lo sabía. Draco no soportaba verla llorar. Pero no tenía otra opción. Además, ya se lo había advertido.

-Hermione, no. No empieces!!!- su voluntad estaba por los suelos. Eso era hacer trampa! Y estaba llorando de verdad. Hasta estaba hipando!

-Qui-quiero salir!!!!- siguió llorando ella con aún más fuerza.

Draco estuvo tentado de abrir la maldita puerta y dejarla irse a sus preciadas clases, pero mal que mal, un Malfoy no tenía debilidades. Si Draco no podía verla llorar, entonces Nikolas tendría que ser capaz.

-No.- dijo él con voz firme.- Vamos a quedarnos aquí y vamos a hacer lo que yo diga por al menos una vez en esta endemoniada relación!

Hermione sabía que estaba enojado. No había sido sabio jugar así con sus sentimientos, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que le costaba expresarlos. Trató de detener sus lágrimas pero se dio cuenta que ya no eran forzadas. Draco le había gritado y se encontraba molesto y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Ca-cariño?- le dijo aún hipando, pero esta vez en serio.

-No vamos a ir a clases.- dijo el serio y frío.

-N-no quiero ir a cla-clases.- le dio la razón. Sabía que había hecho algo muy bajo y no iba a seguir peleando con él por algo que sabía que era razonable. Tampoco hubiese estado llorando de no ser por que había empezado como un capricho y ahora no podía parar.- Quiero quedarme aquí todo el día con Nikolas.

Aparentemente fue lo adecuado para decir por que el Slytherin inmediatamente plantó una sonrisa consentida en sus labios.

-Bien, porque nos vamos a portar mal

-M-mal? Que tan mal?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh.... Muy, muy mal.- se acercó a ella con paso firme, la subió sobre sí para que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y la besó llevándola y tumbándola en la cama.

-Mmm.... Me agrada Nikolas.- dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía las manos de Draco rozar sus piernas desnudas.- Me agrada mucho.

Fin Flash Back

Ese nombre le pertenecía a ella! Con razón esa Parkinson nunca le gustó. Apenas pudo meterse entre los pantalones de Draco lo hizo. Vio dolida como Draco acariciaba a la chica. Sus grandes manos en los muslos de la Slytherin, su boca en la de ella y en esos momentos, deseó ser Pansy Parkinson. Lo deseó con todo su ser. Como quería ser acariciada por esas manos nuevamente.

Draco había ganado, y lo sabía. Vio con gran satisfacción como Granger se levantaba de su asiento ofendida por su comportamiento con Pansy. Que pensase lo que quisiera, le importaba poco. No iba a ser él quién le diría que no había podido estar con ninguna chica desde que había terminado con ella. No era por que se sintiera culpable ni por que simplemente quisiera practicar el noble (y estúpido) arte de la abstención. No, no era nada de eso. Era simplemente el hecho de que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Aún veía en sus pesadillas como La Comaderja acercaba sus labios a los de Granger para decirle lo bueno de su beso. Aún veía la culpabilidad en las facciones de la chica. Aún sentía su corazón partirse. Aún sentía la voz de su padre diciéndole "te lo dije". Y sobre todo, aún sentía ese enorme odio combinado con frustración.

Pero más que odiarla a ella se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no ser capaz de haber visto venir la situación. Era todo demasiado perfecto. Su padre le había dicho que los sentimientos no era bueno demostrarlos por una razón que a él le costó demasiado caro aprender.

Aunque, si había algo que había encontrado extraño fue el hecho de que desde que él habia roto con Granger, ella ni Potter habían vuelto a hablar con Weasley. Bueno, la duda tendría que vivir con él. No había permitido que Granger le diera un explicación entonces, y mucho menos iba a pedir una ahora.

-Estoy cansado, Pansy. Me voy a ir a dormir.- le dijo a la chica entre sus piernas quién lo miró como pudiese leer entre sus palabras.- Y no trates de leer mi mente. No te lo voy a permitir.

-Estás pensando en ella de nuevo, Draco.- le discutió la chica. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber en que estaba pensando. Casa ver que ella entraba en su cabeza su amigo ponía esa cara.

-Déjame en paz unas horas, ya se me pasará.- dicho esto, tomó sus libros y se alejó a paso seguro de la biblioteca hacia su cuarto.

Iba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como parea prestar atención al camino. Una vez en el cuadro susurró la contraseña (_Non espectare_) para encontrarse con el objeto de sus pesadillas parado frente a él. Decidió hacer caso omiso de su presencia para poder ir a su cuarto y descansar. Pero al parecer, Granger tenía otras ideas.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.- habló la chica con tono autoritario.

Draco la ignoró.

La chica se puso delante de él y le impidió seguir avanzando.

-Mírame, Draco.- le dijo ella.

Draco intentó evadirla para seguir avanzando, pero le fue imposible.

-Hazte un lado o me veré obligado a usar la magia para correrte.- le advirtió él aún sin mirarla. Que creía que hacía Granger?

-Draco, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. Estás siendo injusto.

-Injusto?- dijo el burlón.- Yo, injusto? No lo creo, Granger. Muévete.

-Si, injusto.- inquirió ella.- ¿Por que no me dejas explicarte? ¿Por que tienes que ser tan terco? ¿Que no ves que fue todo un mal entendido?

Draco no lo podía creer. Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a pedirle que la escuchara después de lo que había hecho.

-Granger.- dijo con demasiada calma para el gusto de la chica.- se te safó un tornillo si crees que voy a dejar que me inventes alguna historia. Creo que con lo que vi me basta. Buenas Noches.- dicho esto empujó a la chica y comenzó a caminar hasta su dormitorio.

-Se acabó!- gritó la chica.- Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Ya estoy harta de tus ñoñerías. No seas terco.-Malfoy seguía avanzando sin dejarse intimidar por la bruja.- NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA, MALFOY O LO VAS A LAMENTAR!!!- aún sin respuesta.

Draco ya había desaparecido detrás de su puerta y estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

-Quiero una ducha y la quiero ahora.- tiró sus libros sobre la cama y se encerró en el baño.

Mientras tanto, abajo se encontraba una Hermione Granger furiosa.

-Voy a hacer que me escuches, Malfoy- dijo con voz decidida.- Y lo voy a lograr antes de esta noche.

Bueno, ahí estaba el capítulo 6. Lamento de manera infinita el retraso, pero mi computador ha estado con problemas constantes y no me permitía terminar el capítulo. Por lo mismo, me demoré mas en subirlo por que quería que fuese un chapter más largo que los anteriores (que sé que estaban muy cortitos)

Me encantaron sus reviews (en especial muchas gracias a Jina por dejarme 2 reviews en el chapter anterior).

Me gustaría aclarar una duda, el "Adiós, cariño" del final del capítulo pasado, fue de Hermione a Draco.

La poción fue un invento mío y es una unión del las palabras en latín MENS, que significa mente y APERIRE, que significa abrir.

Otra cosa que me gustaría mencionar es que Draco no se aparece en la escena de cuando persigue a Hermione, sino que se traslada dentro del mismo castillo. Tengo muy en cuenta que en Hogwarts no funciona el _Aparate_.

El sobrenombre de Ron, La Comadreja, es un juego de palabras que funciona solo en inglés, pero me pareció apropiado usarlo en el fic y por supuesto habiéndolo traducido al español:

Weasley se altera y pasa a ser Weasel que significa comadreja.

Si a alguien le molestó que no hubiese subido un aviso sobre mi ausencia, lo lamento mucho. En todo caso, a mi, en lo personal, me molesta muchísimo cuando suben ese tipo de disculpas por q quedo toda emocionada y al final me decepciono por que no es un chapter. Así que si no lo hice, fue por esa razón, sin embrago, si quieren que lo haga la próxima vez que suceda, que espero no sea pronto, avísenme.

Oh!! Una noticia importante. No se si ya lo sabían, pero J. K. Rowling ya nombró oficialmente al sexto libro. Se llama _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. Lo único que espero es que salga antes de recibir mi titulación en la Universidad.

Besito y muchas disculpas por el atraso

ElaraMLFY


	7. Chapter 7: Come Back

Capítulo 7: Come Back

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Draco se encontraba sentado en su cama con el torso mojado y un pantalón de dormir negro al rededor de su masculina cadera. Tenía en una mano un vaso con whiskey, mientras que con la otra se revolvía el húmedo cabello platino e intentaba evitar que las gotas de agua que caían de él tocasen su cuerpo.

Esa bruja le revolvía el cerebro. Por que no era capaz de dejarlo en paz. Él no necesitaba de esas cosas. No la necesitaba encima de él todo el día diciéndole que la escuchase.

No la necesitaba por que era un cobarde.

No iba a caer en el truco una vez más. No iba a permitir ser pisoteado una vez más. "Ya abrí mi corazón una vez, no lo haré de nuevo".

Su madre había sido la única en no emitir juicio sobre lo que Granger había hecho, y Draco no había querido preguntarle nada por que ya sabía su respuesta. Los Malfoy no escuchaban razones una vez sacadas sus conclusiones, y había sido lo único que Narcisa no había sido capaz de evitar que su marido le enseñase a sus hijos. Tanto Draco como Farelin (Fary, si se encontraba en casa o con los amigos) no aceptaban explicaciones y eso molestaba tremendamente a su madre, no así a su padre. Draco sabía muy bien que ella lo habría hecho escuchar a Granger, y eso era algo que él no necesitaba.

Lucius Malfoy, en cambio, nunca objetó su decisión.

-Flash Back-

Draco Malfoy corría por el césped son sus pequeños bracitos estirados en un intento de atrapar a un objeto volador. Su madre lo observaba desde lejos, sentada sobre un mantel de seda cerca de sus preciadas flores. Reía al ver los esfuerzos de su pequeño Dragón por atrapar a aquél bicho. Lo había estado persiguiendo por casi veinte minutos para tratar de impresionar a su padre.

-Draco, ven acá, cariño- le dijo su madre en tono cariñoso.

-Pero mamá! Ya casi atrapo a la maisopa- le respondió él en tono algo rezongón.

-Ven acá y dale un beso a tu madre, Dragón- sabía muy bien que Draco no se resistía si lo llamaba así.

-Está bien- dijo él vencido. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-Y es mariposa, cariño, mariposa.-

-Maisopa- le respondió él tratando de imitarla, sin lograrlo. En esos momentos, Lucius Malfoy salía hacia los jardines, admirando a su esposa e hijo. Draco, al notarlo, se dirigió inmediatamente con una sonrisa en la cara hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-Mira, papá. Ya casi atrapo a la maisopa.- dijo un muy excitado Draco.

-Es mariposa, hijo. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo- dijo su madre.

-Déjalo, Narcisa. Draco trata de atrapar una maisopa, no es así, Dragón- le respondió Lucius a su esposa en defensa de su heredero. Draco tenía una sonrisa en su pequeña carita de bebe. A él no le importaba si todo el mundo estaba contra él, mientas su padre estuviese a su lado.

-Sí, papá. Así es.- Draco se alegó para buscar algo nuevo que perseguir para mostrar a su padre, mientras Lucius se sentaba junto a su esposa.

-Lo estás malcriando, lo sabías Lucius- le dijo Narcisa en tono de reproche.

-No más de lo que lo malcrías tú.-

-Fin Flash Back-

Sabía muy bien que una de las "cualidades" que tenia Granger era el ser enfermantemente terca. Probablemente no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que las escuchara, pero él no cedería. Era capaz de ignorarla durante toda su vida si era necesario, pero no la dejaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El era un Malfoy. Saldría de la escuela, trabajaría en el Ministerio, cumpliría con sus deberes de Mortífago, contraería matrimonio con alguna chica inocente y de buena familia, tendría un hijo... todo esto sin Granger en su vida.

Nunca le remordería la conciencia sobre su decisión, ni se preguntaría si habría logrado ser feliz al lado de Granger. No se cuestionaría. Nunca más pensaría en el pasado, sino en el futuro. En el suyo y en el de su hijo. El de su esposa no le importaría mucho. Sería elegida cuidadosamente. Una chica nunca antes tocada. Sin no servía para continuar con su linaje, entonces sería muerta y él se volvería a casar. Los Malfoy no pueden romper el compromiso del matrimonio o volver a casarse a menos que su esposa o marido esté muerto. Sabía muy bien que fuera quien fuera, no sería amada, y que solo la utilizaría para efectos personales. Su esposa nunca conocería el amor, por que el no se lo daría. Viviría para complacerlo, pero no la dejaría tocarlo como había dejado a Granger. No lo vería vulnerable. Nunca más nadie lo vería así. Cuidaría de sus hijos, de la casa, iría a esas estúpidas reuniones sociales, quitaría las manchas de sangre de su túnica y nunca le pediría explicaciones. Si se las pedía, sería castigada. Nunca la golpearía, no dejaría que sus hijos crecieran sabiendo que su padre maltrataba a su madre, pero la privaría de las cosas que disfrutara hacer.

En cuanto a su hijo. Crecería con el amor de su madre y el de su padre. Crecería con opciones, tal y como las había tenido él. Sería libre de elegir y no sería juzgado, ni por él ni por su madre. La enseñanza la impondría él. Estudiaría en Hogwarts, y no por que estuviese más cerca de la Mansión que Durmstrang, sino más bien para que apreciara la diferencia entre las vidas que llevaban sus compañeros, y pudiese elegir justamente. Sabía muy bien que su hijo no tendría un patrón de familia muy bien definido, pero él lo educaría bien. No lo dejaría ser engañado y pisoteado como lo había sido él. Si deseaba enamorarse de una Sangre Sucia, que se atuviese a las consecuencias. Él no le negaría nada. Le exigiría una familia, hijos a quién quisiera y una esposa a la que respetaría, pero todo a través de la enseñanza, no le impondría nada.

Con su plan de vida se había auto condenado a una vida miserable, llena de odio y de rencor, marcada de sangre y dolor. Era por eso que ayudaría a destruir a todos los Sangre Sucia de este mundo, para que su hijo no tuviera que pasar por lo que él había pasado, y si lo hacía, sería por decisión propia, no por negligencia por parte de su padre.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Ya no le quedaba trago en el vaso. Se levantó para volver a llenarlo, esta vez con el doble que la vez anterior.

_Un whiskey doble sin hielo_.

Que Hermione Granger se fuera al infierno.

-

-

-

-

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro en su sala común. Qué hacer, qué hacer. Miró hacia las escaleras que la dirigirían hacia las habitaciones. Draco estaba ahí arriba, odiándola. Debía hacer algo.

Respiró profundamente. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su encuentro en la sala común, y el Slytherin había dejado muy claro que no deseaba verla más.

No importaba. Ella sabía que muy dentro de su máscara de frialdad sí deseaba oírla. Deseaba aclarar todo por que sabía que ella no habría sido capaz de algo semejante. Así que subiría a esa habitación, abriría la puerta, lo vería ahí parado y... y...

-Argh!– gritó frustrada- Y nada! NADA! Por favor, Merlín. Necesito ayuda. Por favor, ayúdame.

Y sin más comenzó a ascender a lo que creía, sería la boca del infierno en unos cuantos segundos más. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se topó con una puerta negra con las palabras Head Boy grabadas en plata. Si golpeaba, sabría que era ella y no la dejaría entrar, por lo que se decidió por un ataque sorpresa.

Se rió para sus adentros de la ridiculez que estaba por cometer. Draco no era descuidado. Si pretendía entrar así como así, probablemente no podría. El chico debía haber puesto un par de hechizos bloqueadores en la puerta para que ni ella ni nadie pudiesen entrar.

Bueno.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta para girarla, pensando que no sería posible terminar de hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa, lo hizo. La manilla se abrió paso completamente. Cuidadosamente comenzó a empujar de la puerta, para encontrarse con nada menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin acostado sobre su cama con un vaso vacío de lo que parecía ser alcohol en una de sus manos.

Draco, apenas había escuchado el girar de la manilla de su puerta se maldijo por haber olvidado ponerle el hechizo. Bien, Granger entraría. No tenía ni la fuerza ni el estado de suficiente sobriedad como para levantarse rápidamente, tomar su varita y bloquear la puerta, pero sí como para apuntar a Granger con ella y hacerla salir de ese lugar.

_Ha estado bebiendo_, pensó la chica. Eso sería de gran ayuda. Draco no era de los que pierde el control con la bebida, ya que sabía beber. Pero eso no evitaba que fuese algo más lento de lo que solía ser sobriamente. Vio como Draco se levantaba con la varita en la mano y el vaso vacío en la otra, mientras la apuntaba. Sus ojos frío e inexpresivos. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Detente- dijo Draco con la voz ronca y fría.

-No tengo mi varita, Draco- le respondió ella alzando las manos- solo quiero hablarte.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar. Vete

-Draco, por favor- pidió ella- Sólo quiero que me escuches. Una vez, nada más.

-Es que no entiendes, Granger- le gritó él- No quiero más mentiras. Vete. Déjame en paz. No quiero verte.

-No son mentiras, Draco.- le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes- tan solo mírame a los ojos. Tu puedes decir cuando miento. Mírame, Draco.

-Granger...

-Yo no lo besé, Draco.- lo interrumpió ella.- Él fue quien hizo todo. Íbamos tarde a un partido de quidditch, recuerdas? Íbamos tarde y él no quería caminar hasta que yo me detuviera a hablar con él. Una vez que lo hice me tomó de la cabeza y me beso. Yo intenté zafarme. En lo único que pensaba era en ti y lo asquerosa que me sentía mientras él me tocaba. Lo golpeé en la entrepierna y salí corriendo. Fue ahí cuando me topé contigo. Lo que más deseaba era que me abrazaras y me protegieras de él. Recuerdas que me preguntaste que era lo que me sucedía? Estaba a punto de responderte cuando apareció él. Tu ni siquiera me miraste una vez que sacaste tu conclusión, Draco- había hablado muy rápido, para evitar que el chico la interrumpiera.- Desearía poder mostrártelo, Draco, para que pudieses ver con tus ojos que no miento. No he podido comprar un pensadero y ya sabes que no es posible poner pensamientos en los de otras personas.

Draco la estudió durante el tiempo que había hablado. Sus ojos no mentían, pero podía estarlo engañando. No la había mirado hace más de un año. No estaba convencido. _No te dejes convencer tampoco, Draco_.

-Si te digo que tengo una forma de comprobar que lo que dices es verdad, ¿aceptarías que lo haga- le preguntó él con la voz aún inexpresiva.

-Sí.- No demoró siquiera dos segundos en responder. Estaba segura.

-Va a doler.- advirtió Draco. Si se negaba no valía la pena.

-No me importa.

Draco avanzó hasta estar frente a frente con ella. Sus caras a escasos diez centímetros. Puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y posó sus ojos en los de ella.

-_Mostrare infinite mens_.- apenas había recitado las palabras los ojos de Granger se cerraron y sus ojos se abrieron paso en su mente. Comenzó a buscar el recuerdo que necesitaba. Buscar en la mente era algo complejo. No había un orden establecido para los recuerdos que se almacenaban. Generalmente se clasificaban automáticamente en recuerdos traumatológicos y recuerdos de vida. Se decidió por el primero. Si la historia era como ella la había descrito, entonces aquel momento no tenía nada de agradable. Pero para llegar a esa parte de la mente debía pasar por todos aquellos momentos felices primero, ya que eran los primeros en ser mostrados. Los miedos y demases estaban escondidos y eso era lo que hacía doloroso que otros lo viesen.

Comenzó a ver las imágenes más apreciadas para la chica. Ahí esta él besándola, él mirándola, él tocándola. Bueno, al menos no era el único que no podía sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Visualizó la barrera que le impediría pasar hacia su destino. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y sintió como Granger se afirmaba de sus brazos y enterraba sus uñas ligeramente en ellos. No se detuvo. La chica estaba tensa, probablemente sabía que el dolor que vendría sería grande.

Ahí estaba. Estaba frente a la pared. Podía pasar lentamente o muy rápido. Se decidió por la primera. Le dolería más y el no se forzaría mucho ni perdería tantas fuerzas. Comenzó a cruzarla muy despacio. La respiración de la chica se estaba acelerando. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos intentaban afirmarse de él. La sintió reprimir un grito de dolor, el que escapó de sus labios como un gemido. Sintió sus lágrimas con sus dedos. No apuró su tarea. Veía como la pared se resquebrajaba poco a poco y como la chica buscaba el soporte que su cuerpo le podía brindar.

Ya estaba llegando al final de la pared y fue en esos momentos cuando la chica cedió sus rodillas. Draco calló al suelo de rodillas junto a ella. Era eso o romper la conexión al dejarla caer. Finalmente llegó a su fin. Un paso más y estaría dentro. Esto sería lo más doloroso. Sintió algo muy parecido a la satisfacción al pensar que la bruja se quebraría de dolor una vez que el pasara.

Draco sintió a Granger dar un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que terminaba de cruzar la pared. La chica había dejado caer su cuerpo y su cabeza había quedado en las piernas del Slytherin mientras sus manos intentaban traspasar el pantalón que lo cubría con sus uñas y su cuerpo sufría de espasmos acompañados de un leve sollozo de dolor.

Sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía con la chica, Draco se concentró en su mente. Con lo primero que se topó fue con las imágenes de ella siendo atacada por aquel hijo de puta que había intentado violarla hace más de cuatro años. No vería aquellos recuerdos. Ya lo había hecho antes y no era algo que deseaba apreciar en esos momentos. Siguió escarbando. Se topó con uno bastante peculiar. Granger no debía haber tenido más de seis años en el recuerdo. Estaba rodeada por chicos y chicas de su misma edad, aparentemente muggles, quienes la empujaban de un lado a otro gritando cosas como "fenómeno", "perdedora" y "monstruo" hasta que "mágicamente" salieron todos disparados hacia atrás mientras que Granger estaba de pié con los puños apretados y con lágrimas cayendo por su golpeado rostro. _Bueno, es lo mismo que nosotros les hacemos a los muggles, así supongo que deben desquitarse de alguna forma_, pensó él.

Siguió pasando por algunos recuerdos similares pasando por distintas imágenes. Creyó divisar a lo lejos la visión que él tenía en su sueño, mientras era atacado por el Cruciatus, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Era imposible que Granger tuviese esa imagen en su cabeza.

Avanzó hasta que uno llamó su atención. Se fijó en la imágenes y se dio cuenta que era el que buscaba.

Vio a Granger corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela mientras tiraba del brazo de la Comadreja, quién no parecía cooperar. Granger le gritaba, él respondía hasta que la agarró del cuello y de la cintura y la besó bruscamente. Draco vio como la chica forcejeaba con él y como, con un golpe, logró zafarse de su abrazo para salir corriendo.

Draco salió de la mente de la chica bruscamente, arrancándole a Granger otro grito de dolor.

Rompió la conexión con sus manos y la vio con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. No había mentido. Esa era una de las razones por las que había ocupado ese hechizo. A diferencia de la Oclumancia, no era posible inventar imágenes ni recuerdos y tampoco era posible ocultarlos.

Hermione se sentía destrozada. Violada. No era un dolor físico, era... era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Nunca nadie había sido testigo de sus más grandes miedos. Nunca nadie la había invadido de esa manera. Pero había valido la pena. Draco sabía la verdad. Ni siquiera se detuvo a reflexionar sobre el hechizo que había utilizado. No le importaba. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, notando que la tenía apoyada en el regazo de Draco. Fijó sus ojos castaños en los plata del chico. Él la miraba con una cara indescifrable. Parecía estar meditando sobre algo. O tal vez batallando con su conciencia.

-¿Lo viste, Draco- le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Draco la escuchó, pero no le respondió. _No cedas, Draco, no lo hagas. Ya tienes tu vida resuelta, no la dejes estropear tus planes. ¿Qué dirá Voldemort? ¿Que dirá tu padre? _Voldemort no le importaba, pero no podía ser visto como alguien débil para su padre ni para el mundo.

-Desaparece de mi vida, Granger.- le dijo con la voz más fría que había utilizado nunca con ella.

-¿Es que acaso no lo viste?.- esto no podía estar sucediendo. Era su última oportunidad.- Draco, ahí estaba. Sí lo viste. ¿Por qué aún no me crees?

Draco se puso de pie. No respondería a sus preguntas. La ignoraría por el resto de su vida, junto con el dolor que le oprimía. Pero no cambiaría de opinión. _No lo hagas, Draco_.

-Vete, Granger. Vete y no vuelvas más.

Hermione quería llorar. Todo el esfuerzo no había servido para nada!

-Eres la persona más egoísta y terca que he conocido en toda mi vida, Draco Malfoy.- si no le iba a creer, por lo menos escucharía lo que le tenía reservado.- No eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo ni siquiera por algo que sabes perfectamente que está mal! Transformaste MI fututo y el TUYO en basura. Ve a seguir lamiéndole los pies a Voldemort y a casarte con alguna estúpida mojigata virgen y sé miserable por el resto de tus días. Lo único que lamento es que a mí me condenaste a lo mismo.- terminó en un susurro para luego girarse y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta que la separaría del amor de su vida para siempre.

-¿Quién crees que eres, Granger- le dijo Draco mientras le tomaba el brazo con excesiva fuerza.- No te atrevas a levantarme la voz.

Estaba enojado. Eso nunca era bueno. Draco enojado y con la motivación del alcohol menos. Tenía que irse de allí. Ahora.

-Suéltame. Me estás lastimando, Draco.- al parecer a Draco no le gustó mucho su respuesta, ya que la empujó con fuerza hacia la pared. Hermione gimió mientras el chico se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Te lastimo? ¿En serio lo crees- le dijo mientras acercaba su cara hacia la de ella, que parecía querer enterrarse en la pared.- Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Granger. Voy a partirte la cabeza a golpes, voy a quebrar cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo, voy a torturarte con las maldiciones más dolorosas que conozco y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, en esos momentos estaremos a mano.

-Estás enfermo.- le dijo ella con el temor reflejándose en sus ojos miel.

-¿Eso crees?.- le respondió Draco con los ojos llenos de ira. Tenía las muñecas de Hermione atrapadas en sus firmes puños ya las apretaba cada vez más. Hermione comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en los dedos.- Tal vez tengas razón. De haber estado en mis cabales y algo más sobrio, ya te habría matado por ser lo que eres, la basura más grande que mis ojos han visto nunca.- pegó su cuerpo al de ella de forma tan brusca, que Hermione no pudo evitar un grito de dolor.- Te habría matado por haberme visto débil y vulnerable. Te habría matado por pisotearme. De no estar enfermo, te habría dejado sin aire que respirar.- Draco se detuvo. Durante todo su discurso, Hermione había mantenido sus ojos cerrados ante la furia del chico, pero al parecer, esta actitud no le había gustado a Draco, ya que liberó una de sus manos para poder hacerla mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, te habría matado por estar metida en mi maldita cabeza. ¡Por qué carajo estás aún en mi cabeza! ¿Eh, Granger?.- le dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la muralla.

-Draco, déjame ir. Me quiero ir.- le dijo ella ya rendida. Tenía lágrimas al rededor de todo su rostro, la nuca adolorida y las muñecas amoratadas. Draco se acercó tanto a ella, que tuvo que girar levemente su cabeza para que sus narices no le impidieran el paso.

-Ruega todo lo que quieras, Granger, pero no abandonarás este cuarto hasta que yo diga lo contrario.- al terminar esto, Draco atacó la boca de Hermione furia y violencia, mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios que no pudiese profundizar el beso. Draco, al ver la resistencia que oponía Hermione, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, haciéndolos sangrar.

Hermione sintió la sangre en su boca. Intentó empujar a Draco por los hombros, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que fue inútil. Estaba atrapada entre la fría pared y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Draco, y ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

- Draco, suéltame.- le dijo la chica contra su boca.

-Vete al infierno.- fue su dura respuesta, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella para luego arrojar su cuerpo sobre la cama. Hermione cayó de espalda e inmediatamente atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho en una pose de protección contra el monstruo en que estaba convertido Draco.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer- le preguntó ella algo desafiante. Draco caminaba hacia la cama con los ojos dilatados y pose hambrienta.

-Sacarte de mi cabeza.- le respondió él.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, tomó los tobillos de Hermione y la tiró hacia sí, separándole bruscamente las piernas, para luego dejarse caer sobre ella. Sin perder tiempo, atacó su boca, mientras que sus manos recorrían con furia los costados del objeto de sus pesadillas.

Hermione sentía el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo. No era que la pose no le gustase sino lo que pretendía hacer

Durante lo que duró su relación, el sexo nuca fue lo predominante en ella. Hermione aún conservaba ciertas reminiscencias del ataque que había sufrido cuando más pequeña, por lo que pensó que la experiencia sería traumática y dolorosa. Por lo mismo, cuando decidieron hacerlo, el más cuidadoso fue Draco. De hecho, Hermione nunca conoció otra forma de hacer el amor más que de forma pausada, cuidadosa y mesurada. Cuando oía hablar a Lavender y Parvati sobre sus experiencias medio salvajes, no podía evitar preguntarse como se sentiría tener sexo así, con desenfreno y pasión descontrolada, algo que nunca averiguó, ya que Draco nunca la presionó para hacerlo y ella era demasiado tímida con respecto a ese tema como para proponerlo.

Pero ella sabía que a Draco le gustaba el desenfreno y la locura a la hora de satisfacerse. Él nunca le había dicho nada, pero ella escuchaba comentarios. Al parecer, su novio había sido muy complaciente con sus anteriores conquistas. Draco nunca antes había hecho el amor, pero con ella lo hizo por primera vez. Con Hermione nunca había sido sólo sexo.

Pero ahora sí.

Esto era descontrol y desenfrenamiento. Así era como Draco se satisfacía con las mujeres antes y después de su relación con ella, sólo que las chicas se arrojaban a sus brazos, y Hermione lo único que quería hacer era escapar de ellos.

Besos bruscos, presiones dolorosas, dientes furiosos, calor, odio, desesperación. Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Draco la tocaba de forma desesperada, apretaba sus pechos, los mordía y ella... ella disfrutaba.

No podía evitar gemir a las incitaciones de él. Sus caricias más que eso eran golpes, sus besos, mordeduras, su amor, odio. Y ella, indefensa, expuesta y usada, no podía evitar disfrutar. Gemía cada vez que Draco se movía, cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que, entre besos le susurraba un _"Te odio"_, que ella parecía oír como un "Te quiero".

Era un juego de un solo jugador. Había sido él quien había rasgado, él quien había deshecho y él quién causaba el movimiento, ya que ella sólo recibía. Sus brazos parecían congelados, sus piernas inválidas y su cabeza ajena a todo excepto a las sensaciones. Todo esto hasta que Draco decidió que era suficiente de juego y que era hora de pasar a la acción. Ambos estaban en sólo ropa interior, situación que él cambió removiendo la única prenda que cubría a Hermione.

Fue en esos momentos cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Draco no se detendría, no tenía por que hacerlo. Ella no había presentado resistencia. Pero eso no era lo que quería. ¿Iba a dejar que él la utilizara de esa manera?

-Detente- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees- levantó la vista para mirarla, pero no se detuvo.

-Si no lo haces, serás igual que él- lo miró directamente a los ojos. Draco se detuvo un momento antes de que apareciera en su rostro una fría sonrisa burlona.

-Si crees que el parecerme a tu violador va hacerme cambiar de opinión, estás muy equivocada- había sido cruel y lo sabía, pero no le remordía la conciencia. Vio con satisfacción como a la chica se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Eres un cerdo, asqueroso, excusa de ser hum... - no pudo terminar. Draco y ella al fin eran uno nuevamente. ¿No era maravilloso?

No, definitivamente no lo era. Dolía, y mucho, y sobre todo por que él ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de esperar a que ella se acostumbrara. Sus movimientos violentos y rápidos hacían de la situación algo aún peor. No podía entender como había gente que disfrutaba hacer las cosas así. Se sentía quebrada, trizada, partida en dos, y él no se detenía y hacía caso omiso de su llanto y gemidos de dolor.

-Dra-Draco, detente- le pedía entre hipidos.- Por favor. Me-Me estás lastimando.- sus lágrimas mojaban la mejilla de Draco, sus uñas arañaban sus costados, y no parecía molestarle.

Los músculos de la chica estaban contraídos, lo que Draco aprovechaba para causar mayor fricción, lo que significaba más dolor para ella y más placer para él. Mantenía un ritmo rápido y fuerte y obviaba el llanto y los lamentos de Hermione.

Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza de alguna manera. Los movimientos frenéticos, el descontrol con que estaba tratando a Hermione Granger era gratificante. La sentía llorar en su oído, arañar sus costados, suspirar de placer y odiarse a si misma por haber causado la situación. Esperaba que estuviese sufriendo. Esperaba que se estuviese quebrando por dentro, por que era justo eso lo que él había sentido al ver a Weasley susurrarle en el oído lo buena que había sido. Esperaba que sintiera las mismas nauseas que él sintió.

Levantó la mirada, fijándose en la suya. Vio esos grandes ojos chocolate y no pudo volver a moverse. Las imágenes que plagaban su cabeza de noche.

Nunca sabría que pasó por la mente del chico en esos momentos. Nunca sabría que sintió por sí mismo, el mismo asco que sentía hacia los Mortífagos cuando estos se divertían violando muggles, pero lo que sí supo fue que se detuvo. Miró hacia sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y trató de adivinar, sin éxito, sus pensamientos.

-Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza- le dijo él en casi una voz de derrota.

-¿Por qué- le preguntó ella con la voz afectada por el llanto.

Draco, que seguía dentro de ella, dejó escapar el aire que tenía dentro y posó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione.

-Por que voy a seguir con mi vida y no lo puedo hacer contigo metida aquí, ¿entiendes- terminó levantando la cabeza y apuntándose con el dedo la cien.

Fue en esos momentos cuando notó la marca que tenía el chico en el antebrazo. Eran especies de calaveras y serpientes unidas en un grotesco, y sin embargo extrañamente atractivo tatuaje en la piel de Draco. No había movido sus manos en toda la noche para otra cosa que no fuera atacarlo, y ahora levantaba los dedos para recorrer el dibujo muy lentamente, temiendo que fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento por ser una Sangre Sucia quién lo estaba tocando.

Draco entornó los ojos. Hermione recorría lentamente el símbolo que lo marcaba como La Oscuridad misma con sus finos y delicados dedos. Tocaba su brazo con una curiosidad que lo confundía y que al mismo tiempo le llamaba mucho la atención. Tendría que haber estado aterrada. Tendría que haber querido salir de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitiesen. Pero en vez de eso, lo acariciaba. Aún con el cuerpo adolorido y con Draco enterrado en ella era capas de bloquear todo eso y de acariciar la única parte de su cuerpo que nunca nadie había visto después de haber sido marcada. Y ella, que debería ser la más temerosa, la acariciaba. Draco la observaba embelesado. La bruja lo confundía cada vez más. Miró sus ojos miel llenos de amor, la expresión de su boca mientras mordía su labio inferior de una manera casi infantil.

Hermione miraba la Marca Tenebrosa curiosa. Nunca antes la había visto en el brazo de alguien, y siempre asumió que debía ser una imagen horrible para los ojos de cualquiera. Sin embargo se veía tan... _inocente_ en su brazo que le costaba creer la maldad que contenía. Al parecer Draco había mantenido su promesa.

"_La única manera de convertirse en Mortífago es no teniendo nada que perder" _

Con esa simple frase había contestado a su pregunta hace dos años. De cierta manera había hecho una promesa con ella. No sería Mortífago por que la tenía a ella. El día que no la tuviese, sería un Hijo de la Oscuridad.

Oh Draco 

_Siempre me has tenido, sólo que no te has dado cuenta de ello por que eres un terco._

Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cara de Draco, temiendo que se alejara de ella, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces esa noche. Tocó su pálida y sin embargo cálida mejilla. Recorrió su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos, su nariz, su cuello, sus labios. Levantó la vista para fijarla en sus ojos grises. Tormenta. Ese era su color. El color que tomaba el cielo antes de una tormenta. Sus ojos eran los que definían su personalidad. Calmada y cauta al principio, pero una vez desatada, era incontrolable.

Lo sentía tan cerca a ella, que llegaba a ser doloroso. Aún se encontraba dentro de ella, tal y como lo había hecho otras incontables veces. Draco parecía haberse calmado y ella...

Bueno, hizo algo muy muy estúpido. Ella no era impulsiva! Ella era cautelosa, controlada, hacía las cosas con cálculos y mediciones. Pero hela ahí. Cuando debería haber huido por su sanidad, cuando debería gritar por ayuda, cuando debería querer matar al Mortífago que tenía enfrente, lo que hace es animarlo a que continúe.

Lo miró a los ojos y levantó las caderas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Draco sabía que solía adoptar ese gesto cuando hacía algo que sabía prohibido. Le encantaba, por que ese gesto le pertenecía a él. Él había sido quien había hecho de ese gesto una parte de Hermione Granger. No podía evitar disfrutar de verla hacer eso. Era de él. Sólo de él.

Era beber o morir de sed, y ese movimiento de sus caderas fue lo que lo hizo tomar su decisión. Tomó el control sobre sus labios con pasión, sin embargo, esta vez sin presión alguna. Ella quería esto tanto como él y aunque deseaba dañarla, sabía que esa no era la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Tomó sus piernas en sus manos mientras las acariciaba hasta donde el largo de sus brazos se lo permitieron. Se separó un poco de ella para poder acariciar su estómago. Recordó las tantas veces que en el pasado le había pedido llenar ese espacio. Pero su respuesta siempre fue la misma.

_No_

No hasta que terminemos Hogwarts. 

Chica lista.

Sus manos continuaron su recorrido por su cuerpo. Tomaron sus pechos. Era uno de los lugares que más le gustaba de su cuerpo. Eran pequeños, firmes y de la medida justa para sus manos. No sobraba ni faltaba nada. Y ahora se los veía maltratados y algo morados por el mal rato antes pasado. Los besó, los mordió con suavidad para no lastimarlos más. Hermione se retorcía bajo él. Torneaba su espalda y gemía de placer.

Draco aún no comenzaba a moverse, y se lo agradecía. No era que no le gustara lo que hacía ahora, sino que aún no se acostumbraba a tener a Draco tan conectado con ella. Se sentía tan bien con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo, recorriendo cada rincón de él, recordando sus lugares sensibles, donde sabía que ninguna otra mujer lo había tocado nunca.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

Si Draco era como ella había llegado a conocerlo, no tendría que haber dejado a ninguna otra persona tocarlo de esa manera después de haber terminado su relación con ella. Y sabía también que nunca nadie lo había hecho antes que ella, ya que siempre fue muy reacio a las caricias.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras la sentía bajo él suspirando y ahogando palabras en sus labios. No importaba cuanto quisiera negarlo, amaba a esa chica con todo lo que poseía.

Y el pensamiento lo asustó.

¿Como era posible que una persona lo pudiese afectar tanto?

Sentía como Hermione movía sus manos por su espalda, su pelo, sus hombros, sus brazos, se posaban sobre las suyas para acompañarlo en su recorrido. Esta vez el ritmo era el adecuado para ambos. Ella lo recibía levantando las caderas cada vez que el se enterraba en ella, cada vez más profundamente que la anterior.

La presión de éxtasis era mucha, y cuando fueron liberados de ella, cayeron rendidos en una especie de sopor. Draco intentó cambiar su posición, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-No, quédate así- le pidió.- Si no te mueves no duele.

Draco sólo asintió, dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella y apoyando la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello. Hermione lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos, y fue así como el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

-

-

-

-

Sintió como algo, o más bien alguien pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Hermione intentaba agarrarse a su cuerpo, no en señal de frío o de búsqueda de comodidad, sino más bien para apoyarse de él.

Tenía los párpados apretados, las manos con los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas de la cama y una fría capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo.

Draco la observó mientras ella intentaba, de manera inconsciente, entrar en contacto con algún tipo de seguridad. Encontró la situación algo irónica. Su seguridad estaba exactamente en la dirección contraria a él.

La chica liberó a las sábanas de sus puños para dirigir una mano al torso de Draco y la otra a su garganta, mientras la golpeaba y abría la boca en lo que parecía un intento por inhalar aire.

Dolor. Descanso. Falta de aire.

La imagen le era vagamente familiar. Se parecía mucho a su sueño, o más bien a las pesadillas que tenía recordando la situación.

Se zafó de los brazos de Hermione y la vio buscar desesperada su apoyo ya inexistente. La observó desde el otro lado de la cama. La veía encogerse y restregarse contra la cama, agarrarse a las sábanas y hacer intentos desesperados de inhalar algo de aire.

No, no nonononono 

No era posible.

No podía ser su sueño.

Era literalmente imposible.

No había forma por la cual Granger podría haber adquirido su sueño.

No había hecho ni siquiera contacto visual con ella por más de un año.

Hermione seguía batallando contra una fuera invisible que le impedía respirar, y aunque a Draco le parecieron horas, habían trascurrido solo unos cuantos segundos.

_No es posible. No es posib... _recordó la imagen que vio en su mente. Recordó la imagen que había dejado pasar, aquella que lo mostraba a él siendo atacado por la maldición que le impedía respirar.

_Oh. Demonios._

Hermione seguía tratando de respirar, pero Draco no se preocupó. Ya se detendría. Siempre lo hacía. Decidió esperar hasta que despertara para poder preguntarle por que razón estaba ella teniendo esas pesadillas.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

¿Por que no despertaba?

Que el recordase, la maldición solo duraba unos cuantos segundos y ese tiempo ya había transcurrido. Miró su cara. Estaba comenzando a ponerse de un serio color morado.

¿Era eso lo que le ocurría a él?

Se acercó hacia ella y apoyó sus manos y rodillas una a cada lado de su figura, que lentamente dejaba de tener movimiento.

Bajó la cabeza hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Sintió como el aire exhalado por su nariz disminuía a cada segundo, su pecho se elevaba cada vez menos y de manera menos profunda y sus manos ya dejaban de moverse. Acercó su boca a su oído.

-Respira, Hermione- A la vez que movía sus labios para luego dejarlos caer en los de ella. La ayudó a respirar dándole el ejemplo de como se hacía.

Respiraba en ella.

Para ella.

Inspiraba por la nariz y expiraba por la boca, dejando caer el oxígeno en la de ella.

-Respira.

Continuó ayudándola mientras sentía como sus manos volvían a moverse, esta vez sin los movimientos frenéticos que antes las acompañaban. Vio como su rostro volvía a tomar color y como sus ojos luchaban por abrirse paso entre las pestañas que los mantenían ocultos.

Continuó hasta la sintió hinchar sus pulmones y robarle el aire.

Se separó de ella muy lentamente e hizo presión sobre sus brazos para dejar de estar completamente unido a ella.

Hermione daba respiros hondos, pero calmados, mientras lo observaba con una mirada que lo decía todo y nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla y la besó suavemente.

-Mal sueño- Susurró contra su boca, antes de volver a hundirse en sus profundidades.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hola! He aqui yo. Nuevamente con atraso, pero esta vez con buena justificación... UNIVERSIDAD! He estado tan ocupada con la prueba de ingreso y los trámites de matrícula, que no había tenido tiempo de terminar ni de editar el chap. Lo siento muchísimo!

A todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias! Son lo mejor. Lamento no haberlos respondido, pero la tarea me hubiese costado una semana más sin subir el chapter... Lo sé... Shame on me!

Creo que notaron la escena de contenido sexual en el chap. la que fue muy difícil de narrar, pero es de vital importancia para el desarrollo de la trama de la historia. De no haber sido así, no la hubiese escrito. Si ofendí a alguien, sepan que lo siento. Por favor háganme saber su opinión.

Cualquier tipo de crítica, déjenme un review o escriban a mi mail. Muchas gracias.

Besitos para todos!

Elara


	8. Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

Capítulo 8: Calm Before The Storm. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba frustrado.

Quien podría haberlo dicho. Quizás su madre. Quizás Granger. ¿Para el resto? Él era la perfección hecha hombre.

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando hacia su cama donde podía distinguirse la figura del objeto de sus pensamientos. Podía oír su respiración calma y acompasada.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido anoche?

Había perdido el control, algo que no hacia. Él tenia la mente fría. Sabia como y cuando actuar. Era como si no hubiese sido él. Había tenido unos deseos desgarradores de estar con ella. De ahogar su ira, su rabia y su dolor en la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir algo. Ella lo entendía. No lo juzgaba, y aun así sentía rencor.

Rencor por haberlo engañado, por haberle hecho creer que cualquier ser humano era capaz de sentir y luego ir a revolcarse con otros y tal vez hacerles creer lo mismo.

Era verdad que en su mente vio lo que, según ella, había sucedido, pero él sabia de hechizos capaces de cambiar los recuerdos, o al menos de borrar algunas partes. No eran conocidos, y dudaba que se encontraran en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero se podían conseguir si se sabia lo que se estaba buscando.

Fijó su vista en Hermione. ¿Realmente estaba tan empedernido en buscar una excusa para no perdonarla? La verdad era que se sentía incapaz de poder estar con ella después de todo el tiempo que había pasado odiándola. No creía que hubiese ocupado algún hechizo. No solo por el hecho de la dificultad de encontrarlos, sino también por que no se caracterizaban por ser legales. Y si algo sabia sobre Hermione era que preferiría morir antes de hacer algo ilegal. No creía que eso hubiese cambiado.

Pero no podía estar con ella, y se lo diría. Le diría que sabia que no lo había engañado, que no le guardaba rencor, pero que no volvería a estar con ella. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Se levantó pesadamente del sillón y se dirigió al baño, fijando la vista en el enorme espejo que se encontraba frente al lavabo. Lo que vio no le causó ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué demonios...?- se acercó mas al espejo para poder verse mejor. Que significaba esto. Sus ojos, antes de un hermoso color tormenta, eran ahora de un crudo color plata. Algo andaba mal. Lo que le estaba pasando no era normal. Se comportaba de manera extraña y violenta, no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos y sus ojos habían cambiado de color misteriosamente. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Granger tampoco había actuado como ella misma la noche anterior. Ella no hubiese aguantado aquella humillación.

Salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió hacia su cama.

-Granger- le susurró mientras la movía ligeramente para tratar de despertarla. -¡Granger!

La chica empezó a moverse y a enfocar la vista en la persona que tenía al frente.

-¿Draco?

-Siéntate y abre los ojos, Granger- le dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué te sucede? Deja de tirarme, Malfoy- le respondió ella mientras se soltaba de sus manos.

-Quédate quieta- le dijo él. La tomó de ambos lados de la cara y comenzó a moverla como buscando algo perdido.

-Malfoy, espero que sepas que no aprecio la forma de despertarme ni mucho menos la intrusión en mi dormitorio a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Me podrías soltar, cretino? Me haces daño- Draco se detuvo en seco y la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos con esa cara indescifrable.

-No me llames cretino. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Granger? Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Me sorprende que no seas tú la que esta buscando marcas como desesperada.

-¿Marcas?- preguntó ella extrañada.- ¿Por qué debería estar buscando marcas?

-¿No recuerdas que sucedió anoche?- ahora sí que estaba asustado. Granger le hablaba como él solía hablarle a ella, y no parecía tener recuerdos sobre la noche anterior. Además, como lo sospechaba, sus ojos ya no eran marrón, sino mercurio. La única diferencia con los suyos, era lo oscuro que se veían.

-¿Anoche? Malfoy, desaparece de mi habitación antes que llame a la Prof...

-En caso que tus ojos te fallen, Granger, esta es mi habitación, donde ocurrió algo que no debió ocurrir por el solo hecho de que eres incapaz de alejarte de un problema que no tiene solución.

-¿TU habitación? No lo creo Malfoy. En esta habitación todo es... ¿Verde?- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras Draco la miraba con aires de superioridad. Su ropa tirada en el piso, un vaso hecho añicos en el tapete, una toalla. SU habitación. ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación¿Qué le había hecho Malfoy¿Qué había sucedido an...? Miró sus manos, sus brazos, su estómago. Nada. Ni una sola marca. Sus piernas, sus muslos adoloridos, pero ni una marca. Levantó la vista para fijarla el Draco.- Tu...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- la apuntó con el dedo. Se veía molesto.- ha sido todo tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa¿Yo me acosté conmigo misma?- le respondió enojada.- Esto lo hiciste tu.

-No seas estúpida. Por supuesto que lo hice yo. A quién esperabas. ¿Weasley? Pero tú te lo buscaste.

-No vas a empezar con la misma tontería de siempre. Creo que quedo bastante claro que la situación no fue nada parecido a lo que imaginaste.

-¿Y podía saberse cuándo quedó eso claro exactamente, Granger?- estaba confundido. ¿La chica recordaba o no la noche anterior?

-¿Cuándo?- ya se estaba enojando. Era una pregunta estúpida. Él mismo había comprobado con sus propios ojos¿no?- No comiences con tus estúpidos juegos mentales, Malfoy

-Granger- le dijo él algo mas calmado, mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos. Algo andaba mal.- ¿No te sientes extraña¿Cómo sino fueses tú la que esta en tu cuerpo¿Cómo si quisieras odiarme pero necesitas estar conmigo?

Hermione lo miró durante un largo rato. Dobló ligeramente la cabeza como si no entendiese bien qué quería decir.

-Tus ojos...

-Si lo sé- la interrumpió.- Los tuyos también solo que más oscuros. Ahora responde la pregunta.

La chica se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, donde podía ver su reflejo gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. Mercurio. Llevo sus manos hacia sus ojos. Qué estaba sucediendo. Era verdad que no se sentía como ella misma. No tenia completos recuerdos de la noche anterior, solo pequeñas imágenes y ciertos sentimientos, pero nada más. Se volvió hacia él lentamente.

-Sí.- le susurró.

-Oh, por los mil demonios de Slytherin!- gritó tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- susurró ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no es bueno, Granger!

-No me grites. Esto no es mi culpa.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa¡Siempre es tu culpa!- le gritó él mientras se le acercaba con esa cara de pocos amigos.- De no ser por tu aparición anoche nada de esto hubiera sucedido. De no ser tan estúpidamente terca no estaríamos en esta situación. De no ser... - se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Repentinamente, lo que sentía ya no era rabia o enojo, sino pasión hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente. Las palabras que luego salieron de su boca fueron una de las pocas cosas en su vida que no pensó sino que sintió.- Me vuelves loco.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Hermione perdió todo tipo de control sobre sí misma. Todo tipo de amor propio fue olvidado por las simples palabras de Draco. Para cualquier otra persona podrían haber sonado como palabras comunes, pero ella sabía que para él no lo eran. Demostrar una debilidad así estaba prohibido. Esa nota casi desapercibida de desesperación fue la que hizo que su corazón se derritiese.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras, Draco la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Y no tan solo un beso. Lo que sentía era pasión pura. Deseo. Ese sentimiento que no te deja pensar ni actuar de manera prudente. Y ella le estaba respondiendo igual. Estaban locos. Ambos. Sabían muy bien que no debían estar participando de la situación, pero no podían evitarlo.

-Y tú a mi- se separó un poco de él para luego volver a sumirse en las profundidades de su boca. Rodeo sus caderas con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos mientras él los guiaba hacia la cama.

-

-

-

-

Hermione despertó con un salto. Se encontraba abrazada a Draco y con las sábanas envolviéndolos. Debía ser alrededor del mediodía ya que el sol que entraba por las ventanas creaba un ambiente tibio. Giró la cabeza para observar a Draco, para ver que ya se encontraba despierto. La observaba con detenimiento, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, pero de alguna manera, no le producía lo mismo que antes. Lo que antes eran mariposas, ahora era un ardor y una necesidad de nunca perderlo de vista. Era como si sus ojos le mostraran que no era ella la que tenia el control. Recordaba con todo detalle los sucesos de la noche anterior y no entendía porque no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. No entendía por que había dejado a Draco actuar y tampoco por que lo hacia. Él jamás habría hecho algo semejante. Incluso como Mortífago se sentía asqueado del comportamiento de sus compañeros y lo sabía. Sus sueños no mentían.

Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que la chica frente a él estaba sintiendo y no entendía porque. Tenia miedo y esas mismas necesidades de estar con el cada minuto del día que él sentía por ella. Y aún peor. Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo que aún no entendía era por que no se encontraba huyendo de él en lugar de estarlo abrazando. Y sabía muy bien que no era ella misma. Hermione era capaz de aguantar muchas cosas, pero al igual que él, la traición era imperdonable. Sentía el mismo asco y la misma repulsión que sentía hacia los Mortífagos, solo que ahora la sentía hacia él. Nada bueno podía salir de la situación en la que se encontraban y lo tenía muy claro. Lo que les estaba sucediendo no era normal y no lo entendía, y le molestaba no estar en control. Debía hablar con su padre. Él sabría que hacer. Pero por el momento, debía deshacerse de la chica. De SU chica. Estar con ella ahora no era posible. La miró a los ojos.

-Eres una cualquiera- y decir las palabras le partió lo poco que le quedaba de alma en dos. Hermione adoptó inmediatamente una posición defensiva, sentándose en la cama mientras sujetaba la sábana para que la cubriera.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó confundida e incrédula.

-Eres una cualquiera- le repitió él, esta vez con más convicción.- Te acuestas con el primero que se te cruza en el camino sin importar que te trate como se le dé la gana.

-Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, Malfoy- estaba enojada.- Tú eres la única persona que me ha tocado y lo sabes.

-Te gusta, no es verdad- le dijo parándose de la cama. Sabía muy bien que él era el único. Le gustaba ser el único. No quería dejar de serlo. Pero debía. Por el bien de ambos- te agrada que te traten como basura. Te gusta que te demuestren lo que eres. No puedes sacar de tu mente la imagen de tu madre y aquel sujeto. Quieres que los hombres te traten a ti como la trataban a ella.

Hermione se levantó de la cama mientras se ponía lo primero que encontraba en el piso del dormitorio.

-Maldito desgraciado anormal- le gritó mientras se le acercaba. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Cerdo egoísta, narcisista!

-Sabes que te gusta, que lo disfrutas y que vas a volver rogándome como lo hiciste anoche- le siseó con ira. Se estaba comportando como el monstruo que debía ser y no entendía por que tenia la sensación de no poder respirar.

-No.- le respondió. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran obstruidos, y le estaba costando respirar.

-¿Qué¿Acaso ahora vas a llorar?- le pregunto con voz burlona.- ¿El malo de Draco te hace daño?

-Tu... - intentó tomar aire.- Tu...

-Soy exactamente como dicen que soy.- algo en el pecho no lo quería dejar hablar. Como si su cuerpo no quisiera herirla.- Soy lo más parecido a lo que conoces como escoria humana. Asesino personas por diversión, no tengo conciencia y lo disfruto. ¿Ves esta marca en mi brazo?- le enseñó su brazo izquierdo.- es lo que siempre juraste combatir y que ahora idolatras. ¿Qué diría Potter si supiera que te estas acostando con uno de los amiguitos del asesino de sus padres?

Hermione no dijo nada. Se puso derecha, irguió la cabeza y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Sólo cuando estuvo ahí, con el mango en la mano, le dijo muy despacio:

-Estas muerto.

Y no lo dijo con voz amenazadora, mi con ira, sino más bien con lástima y compasión. Como si estuviera frente a una persona que vive sin vivir, vacía por dentro. Muerta. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y al hacer eso, Draco pensó que moría.

Sus pulmones se negaban a dejarlo respirar y el pecho se le hacía cada vez más pequeño. Las maldiciones de ahogo no eran nada comparado con lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era como si su interior se estuviera quemando.

Vio en su cabeza la imagen de Hermione mirándolo con esos ojos tristes y su corazón dio un latido rápido y fuerte. Fue sólo uno, pero hizo que le salieran lágrimas por los ojos. Sus rodillas y sus manos apoyadas en el piso le permitían ver como las gotas que salían de sus ojos caían directamente al piso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. No podía respirar, pero no era ese el pensamiento que inundaba su cabeza. Lo único que veía era a Hermione saliendo de su vida para siempre.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. ¿Por que no podía? Ya la había dejado ir antes y nada de esto había ocurrido. Era su cuerpo el que se negaba a estar sin ella. Y reaccionaba de manera imposible de controlar.

Fue así como uno tras otro fue saliendo el llanto. Nunca en su vida había derramado una sola lágrima y ahora parecía no poder evitarlas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza tomada con las manos. Lloraba con rabia, con dolor, con angustia, todos lo sentimientos que había sabido controlar durante toda su vida, salían ahora a la luz.

Se balanceaba de atrás a adelante, como si el movimiento lo pudiera calmar de cierta manera. Pero el sabia muy bien que sólo había una cosa por hacer, más inconsciente que conscientemente.

-HERMIONE!

-

-

-

-

-

Se sentía mas que humillada y herida. El comportamiento de Draco era inexplicable, y después de haberlo pensado un poco, el suyo también. No entendía como había sido capaz de aguantar que Draco la tratara de esa forma la noche anterior. Y lo peor era que después de un par de frases bien armadas, había vuelto a caer.

Pero ya no más. Nunca más. Harry y Dumbledore podrían conseguir la información que necesitaban ellos mismos. Por algo Snape era el espía.

Snape. Snape era capaz de conseguir la información mucho mas rápida y efectivamente que ella. ¿Por qué no darle la misión al él entonces? Habría sido perfecto. Snape prueba que esta de parte de Dumbledore, la información se obtiene y el objeto se protege.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, como era posible que Dumbledore no supiese que era lo que buscaba Voldemort? En Historia de Hogwarts decía muy bien que cualquier tipo de objeto que entrase al castillo para ser custodiado debía ser aprobado por el director y que el mismo debía dejar una registro del objeto para que así futuros directores no tuviesen contratiempos. Y de no ser así, significaba que el objeto había sido siempre parte de Hogwarts, algo así como la Cámara Secreta. Pero de ser así, debía estar resguardado de manera similar a la Cámara, por lo que debía ser alguien con características similares a las suyas o el propio Voldemort quien podría obtenerlo, lo cual era imposible ya que un mago de tal poderío no pasaría desapercibido bajo las protecciones de Hogwarts, sin importar el tipo de engaño utilizado para intentarlo. Y el único con características similares a Voldemort era Harry, ya que era obvio que no había nadie poseído. Y de ser Harry, este ya lo sabría, ya que Dumbledore no iba a cometer el mismo error de mantenerlo en la oscuridad sobre lo que ocurría con el enemigo, por lo tanto toda la misión seria una farsa!

-¿Una farsa?...

Había alcanzado a llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio cuando lo escuchó. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Había sido Draco el que la había llamado así?

Olvidó inmediatamente toda resolución de no volver a caer nuevamente en el juego al escuchar la desesperación con la que la había gritado. Gritado! Una angustia sobrecogedora se apoderó de Hermione.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la habitación que hacia unos segundos había abandonado. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que solo Draco podía abrirla. Entró en pánico.

-DRACO!- tocó con los puños en la puerta, rezando por que el chico la pudiese escuchar. Oía el llanto desesperado y los gritos y no sabia que hacer.

-DRACO! Cariño, la puerta esta cerrada¿entiendes? Abre la puerta.

Pero el chico no parecía escucharla. No sabía que hacer. No podía ir por ayuda por que Draco jamás le perdonaría que hubiese dejado a alguien verlo en aquellas condiciones.

-Draco! Por favor abre la puerta!- seguía gritando mientras golpeaba el pedazo de madera que la detenía.

Sentía que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. Iba a largarse a llorar y lo único que se lo impedía era el hecho de que si lo hacía, no tendría como ayudar a Draco. Su corazón daba saltos de manera intermitente pero sin un ritmo parejo. Su mente se comenzó a nublar.

Estaba desesperada. Necesitaba entrar en esa habitación pero no sabia como. Se detuvo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si encontraba algo que la ayudase. No podía pensar con claridad. Su cerebro no respondía a sus ordenes. Aún así sus ojos nunca dejaron de moverse. No había nada en el pasillo. Pero tal vez en la sala común.

-Draco, voy a buscar una forma de entrar, esta bien? Tu solo... aguanta, sí?

Se dio media vuelta y corrió por las escaleras que la dirigían a la sala común. Miró las paredes, los cuadros, los sillones, las alfombras, todo tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudase, pero no encontró nada.

Se puso las manos en la cabeza para evitar romper a llorar, por que Draco la necesitaba fuerte. Necesitaba ayuda. Iba a ir por ayuda.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando la vio. Ahí, apoyada entre un librero y la pared, estaba la preciada escoba de Draco. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Tomó la escoba en sus manos y corrió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Abrió las ventanas, tomó aire y se subió a la escoba. Ni siquiera penso en la posibilidad de que la ventana de Draco estuviese cerrada.

Intentó recordar todo lo que Draco le había tratado de enseñarle la primera vez que intentó volar, la que había sido un completo fracaso. Pero ahora no había otra opción más que hacerlo, por que no había ningún Draco bajo ella para tomarla si se caía. Echó su cuerpo hacia delante y comenzó a moverse hasta que se encontró con la ventana.

Apenas la tocó, se abrió de par en par dejándole el camino libre para poder ayudar a Draco, quien se encontraba en el suelo, balanceándose de atrás para adelante, mientras que de su garganta salía un llanto angustiado y entrecortado.

-Draco!- cruzó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazó.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio con sus manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza.

Los cuadros a su alrededor lo observaban y comentaban con su vecino. El ambiente estaba tenso.

Había cometido un error. Otro error. Y esta vez con podría lidiar con él de la forma en que lo había hecho con Harry. Pero había algo que podía decir en su defensa. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, sin excepción.

Grandes sacrificios habían sido hechos por muchas personas. Personas que eran castigadas por ayudarlo a perseverar el orden y ya era tiempo de remediarlo.

Levantó la vista apenas escuchó como la puerta de su despacho se abría y un estudiante se abría paso hacia él.

-¿Señor? La Profesora McGonagall dijo que necesitaba verme.

-Ah, Señor Weasley. Por favor tome asiento.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

No sabía como ni cuando, pero Hermione había encontrado la forma de llevarlos a ambos hacia su cama.

Draco tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica, mientras su mano izquierda la rodeaba por la cintura. Hermione le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra su pelo. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada y encontraban el silencio tranquilizador. Él se encontraba demasiado agotado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione. No discutiría lo sucedido. No lo entendía, pero lo iba a averiguar, solo que no ahora. Ahora todo estaba bien. En orden. En el momento en que la chica puso sus brazos alrededor de su destrozada figura, todo estuvo bien. Lo único que sabia por cierto, era que su plan de vida se había ido a la mierda. ¿Y lo mejor? No podía importarle menos.

Soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, uno de esos que sólo ella podía escuchar, y se acomodó de tal forma que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos y ellos mirándose. Acarició su pelo, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca. Ella solo sonrió.

Se quedaron ahí abrazados durante lo que pareció una eternidad y nada al mismo tiempo, hasta que escucharon como el retrato de entrada se abría.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy- los llamo la voz que indiscutiblemente pertenecía a McGonagall.

Draco se separó un poco de ella.

-¿Cómo es que siempre dice tu nombre primero? Es la prueba viviente de que no es tan imparcial como te gusta pensar.

Hermione se echo a reír como no lo hacia hace años.

-Eres peor que un bebe de 3 años.- se levantó de la cama y trato de arreglarse el enmarañado cabello sin éxito, mientras Draco conjuraba ropa para ambos. Dudaba mucho que McGonagall quisiera verlo a él pantalones de pijamas y a ella envuelta en una camisa... VERDE.

Hermione lo observó mientras se vestía. Pantalones, camisa y capa, todo del mismo pulcro color negro que lo hacía ver tan irresistible. Luego se fijó en lo que había conjurado para ella. Un vestido muy elegante que él consideraría "para toda ocasión" con un corte recatado y un largo adecuado para la escuela, lo que no significaba en absoluto que cuando se lo pusiera se dejaría de amoldar a su cuerpo. Era sin lugar a dudas un traje conjurado por el solo para ella. Además, era rojo.

-¿Rojo, cariño?- le dijo sonriendo.- esta muy alejado de ser un color apto para la escuela.

-Así me aseguro de no poder sacarte los ojos de encima.- le respondió el cómo si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.- Tus zapatos están ahí.- señaló los pies de la cama donde unos zapatos con un taco de alto moderado la esperaban. Esta de más mencionar que también eran rojos.

-Parece como si fuera a una recepción, Draco.- Y él la miró extrañado.

-Parece como si fueras a pasar el día en la escuela conmigo.

Hermione no dijo más. Con las únicas personas con las que no se iba a sentir sobre vestida, eran las Slytherin, que usaban alta costura hasta para dormir.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Draco la tomó de la cintura y la guió fuera de su habitación.

Una vez abajo, se encontraron con una muy seria Profesora que los miró a ambos de arriba hacia abajo y Hermione sintió como se empezaba a sonrojar. La profesora apretó los labios.

-El Director desea verlos. Por favor acompáñenme. Señorita Granger, le aconsejo que se ponga una túnica, el tiempo esta frío.- Draco apretó a Hermione hacia si.

-Tiene la ropa justa y necesaria, muchísimas gracias.- le dijo miradora despectivamente.- Profesora.- agregó con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Hermione se volvió hacia él sin poder creer lo que le había dicho y la profesora sólo apretó mas los labios.

-No puedo creer que le hayas hablado así, Draco- le susurró una vez que comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina del Director.

-No tendría porque haberte criticado. Estas perfecta.- y lo dijo como siempre. De manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Pero ella sabía que era más que un cumplido. De verdad no le iba a sacar los ojos de encima. Y eso le encantaba.

Draco tenía su vista en el frente de ambos, pero sintió como su chica se levantaba de puntillas, le besaba la mejilla y le tomaba la mano. Por supuesto que había entendido. Cualquier otra mujer se habría ofendido por su tono, pero ella sabia perfectamente que estaba escondiendo.

A medida que avanzaban, se encontraban con más y más miradas atónitas. Los estudiantes los quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos, o si lo estaban disimulaban muy bien, eran los Slytherin. Draco parecía indiferente a todas las miradas, pero una vez que se centraron mucho en Hermione, decidió poner su brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla hacia él, haciendo que su cabeza quedase en su pecho. Las miradas terminaron.

Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina del director, la Profesora McGonagall susurró la contraseña y les indico que la siguieran.

-¿Qué crees que querrá?- le pregunto Hermione al oído.

-No lo sé.

La Profesora abrió la puerta y dejó que ambos alumnos entraran, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Hermione vio a la persona sentada frente a Dumbledore y sintió pánico. ¿Porqué estaba Ron ahí? El Director sabía muy bien que ellos no tenían nada que discutir juntos. Ella lo ignoraba, él la ignoraba y el mundo seguía girando. ¿Y ahora que las cosas estaban volviendo a funcionar tan bien, esto lo iba a estropear todo? No. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras él, oliendo su miedo, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Si necesita hablar con nosotros, Weasley va a tener que salir de aquí, Director.- dijo Draco de manera muy seria.

Ron se había dado vuelta y miraba a Hermione. Le estaba dando esa mirada que no veía hace mas de un año. Esa mirada de "hice algo malo y no me vas a perdonar". Esa mirada que había soñado en ver en él para que le diera una explicación. ¿Qué estaba sucedido?

-Señor Malfoy- le dijo el director de manera calmada.- Señorita Granger, por favor tomen asiento.

-No con él aquí.- le respondió Draco enojado. No le agradaba la mirada que le estaba dando Weasley a Hermione y mucho menos como ella parecía reaccionar a la misma.- No hay nada que quiera discutir con nosotros que lo incluya a él.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, Draco. Ron esta mas que incluido en lo que debo decirles.

Draco estaba a punto de hacer un comentario poco agradable cuando Hermione lo hizo mirarla.

-Sentémonos.- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia los dos asientos que estaban desocupados. Draco no estaba contento, pero que se supone que debía decir. ¿No? Hermione era más terca que él, y eso era decir mucho.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se alcanzó a sentar antes de que Draco se lo impidiera y la sentase sobre su regazo, en el asiento más alejado de Ron.

Era este el tipo de comportamiento el que hacía valer su relación con Draco. El sentimiento de estar protegida, de saber que alguien cuidaba de sus espaldas sin necesidad de ella tener que pedirlo. Pero tenia que admitir que esto era nuevo. Draco siempre había sido sobreprotector, pero solía ser más discreto.

Esto era nuevo. Parecía necesitar protegerla con una burbuja. De todo y de todos. No podía importarle menos la discreción. Había algo en su interior que le impedía ponerla en cualquier tipo de peligro.

Ron pareció hundirse mas en su silla y Dumbledore los miró a ambos, casi como asegurándose de tener su atención, antes de comenzar.

-Creo estar en lo correcto al asumir que ninguno de los dos sabe nada de los Vates.

-¿Vates?- preguntó Hermione curiosa. No era todo los días que alguien mencionaba cosas que ella desconocía.

-Son magos maldecidos, no es así?- dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró con algo parecido a reproche por saber algo que ella no.

-Efectivamente señor Malfoy. Los Vates son magos destinados a pasar su vida en la oscuridad. Nacen con ese propósito como una forma de equilibrar las fuerzas del planeta. El mundo es un lugar lleno de maldad y crueldad, es por eso que cada milenio, un alma elegida dentro de un sinfín de candidatos, el condenada, o más bien bendecida, para llevar esa maldad concentrada en su interior, sin poder usarla, sino viviéndola.

-Quiere decir que un bebé esta condenado a tener la maldad del mundo en su interior?- le preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. Los Vates cumplen su destino al cumplir los diecisiete años y cinco lunas. Antes de eso llevan una vida completamente normal. Los únicos que conocen la verdad son la madre de la criatura, a quien se le revela en un sueño el destino de su hijo, y el padre, que lo sabe al momento del nacimiento del bebe.

-Director- le dijo Draco de manera seria.- creo que hablo por ambos al pedirle que nos explique que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros.

Albus Dumbledore era un mago brillante. Podía ver muy bien que bajo la calma de Draco se encontraba una impaciencia controlada por la máscara que los Malfoy se enorgullecían de poseer. Sabía muy bien que no debía presionar su suerte. Miró a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Ha percibido en usted algún comportamiento extraño durante los últimos días, Señor Malfoy?- Draco sólo entornó los ojos. El chico no le daría ninguna información a menos que él le probara que era importante.- Cambios de humor, reacciones excesivamente violentas, necesidad de contacto físico, dolores de cabeza, sueños.- Dumbledore vio como Draco se volvió inmediatamente a la defensiva. No muchas personas lo podrían haber dicho. Tal vez la Señorita Granger y su Madre. No le era posible entender como nadie se había dado el tiempo suficiente para observar al chico. Era todo lo que se necesitaba para entenderlo. Habían hecho un buen trabajo con él.

-¿Qué me está tratando de decir?- Hermione se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le tomó la mano. Draco pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Draco?- le preguntó Hermione con angustia. Draco saltó de la silla poniéndola a ella también de pie. Estaba enojado.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- su voz estaba fría. Hermione agachó la cabeza y posó la vista en sus manos.

-Se puede saber que estupidez están insinuando!- dijo mirando a Dumbledore y a Hermione.

-Draco, por favor- le dijo el Director.

-¿Por favor¿Por favor¡¡De por favor nada!- que se había imaginado el anciano que era él. Si quería decirle algo, entonces mejor que no se anduviera con rodeos. Draco Malfoy no era conocido por su paciencia.- Quiero que me diga en este momento que hago en esta oficina.

Hermione pareció salir de su estupor por las amargas palabras que le había dirigido Draco. Se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y mirándolo a los ojos lo llevó hasta la silla donde habían estado sentados.

Draco parecía no tener objeciones, ya que sólo miró a la chica y se dejó guiar, calmándose. Una vez sentados en la misma posición anterior, la dejó acomodar su cabeza en su hombro. Nunca se cansaría de decirlo, Hermione en muy lista. Sabía perfectamente que ese perfume suyo lo calmaba. A veces le sorprendía la manera en que lo conocía sin haber nunca preguntado nada.

El Director observaba la interacción entre ambos con curiosidad. Era sorprendente la forma en que Hermione dominaba a Draco. El chico se había calmado notablemente. Parecían saber como manejar el uno al otro. Decidió no volver a hablar hasta que Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que le decía que Draco se encontraba más tranquilo. La vio apretar la mano del chico de manera nerviosa, como preparándolo para lo que estaban a punto de revelarle.

-La razón por la que te encuentras en esta oficina, es por que necesitas que es un Vate.- le dijo lentamente.- Antes de ser uno.

Hermione se giró y enterró la cara en el hombro de Draco. Sintió como su estómago se retorcía bajo las palabras del Director. Quería llorar. Había recuperado a Draco y ahora se lo quitarían. Y él, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, enredó una de sus manos en su pelo. Escuchó el retumbar de sus palabras en su pecho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- le preguntó Draco al Director. Hermione no parecía interesada en lo que discutían, pero él sabía que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.

-Por cada Vate que nace, lo hace también un alma de luz. No es un ser excepcionalmente poderoso, pero si es capaz de inhibir el poder oscuro del Vate. Es incapaz de todo mal y, a diferencia del Vate, es un alma de luz desde el momento en que nace. Debido al efecto neutralizador que ellas causan, no pueden estar juntos.- Draco aumentó la presión de su abrazo en Hermione. Su vida se estaba viendo complicada por cada segundo que permanecía en la oficina del Director. Ella seguía sin responder.

-Ahora, sin embargo,- continuó Dumbledore- la situación es diferente. Voldemort le significa al mundo una gran fuente de maldad, por lo que un Vate no es suficiente para absorber la maldad. Pero si un Alma de Luz lo acompaña, entonces ella podrá tomar parte de esa maldad y neutralizarla para que el Vate pueda seguir absorbiendo.

-Si fuera sólo eso, entonces el Alma de Luz debería estar con el Vate.- le dijo Draco.- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que esto no sucede?

Dumbledore sonrió de manea triste.

-Hay tan sólo cierto nivel de maldad que el Alma de Luz puede absorber, el resto consumiría la luz que ella contiene.

-Es decir que moriría.- dijo el chico con voz dura.

Dumbledore sólo asintió.

-Un Vate y un Alma de Luz jamás han estado juntos. Y es por eso que el Señor Weasley hizo lo que hizo.- miró a Hermione.- por que yo se lo pedí.

Ella sólo asintió y volvió su cabeza a la posición en que se había encontrado, pero antes le dirigió a Ron una suave sonrisa, que él retornó.

-Y es por eso que ahora les estoy explicando esto, y la razón por la cual les está permitido estar juntos. Por que la manera en que han hecho crecer el amor que sienten el uno por el otro es la clave para el éxito en la tarea que ha caído en sus hombros.- les explico Dumbledore de manera seria.- la luz sola no será capaz de mantener con vida a Hermione. Pero la luz es amor, y esa fuente externa de poder la mantendrá con vida mientras te ayuda a ti, Draco, a conservar tu alma y a no perderte en la oscuridad. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, será normal. Siempre tendrán una tarea en las manos, pero podrán vivir de manera armoniosa gracias al amor que se tienen.

Observó como Draco asentía sin decir palabra y como Hermione lo miraba aún con la cabeza en su hombro. No la miró hasta que la sintió hablar aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Podemos continuar con esto mañana¿no es así Director?

-Por supuesto, Señorita Granger.- asintió él.- Mañana, después del almuerzo. Creo que seria prudente tener a los padres de ambos presentes.

Ellos sólo asintieron.

Hermione se levantó, miró primero al director y luego se dirigió a Ron, quien al ver que la chica se acercaba se paró también.

-Te quiero mucho, Ron.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también a ti.- y al decir esto, se separó de él, le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Draco, que se encontraba de pie esperándola.

Sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y ambos abandonaron la oficina.

Caminaban por los pasillos callados, sin tener nada que decir, uno apoyado en el otro. De manera automática llegaron hasta la entrada de sus dormitorios, dijeron la contraseña y caminaron hacia el dormitorio de Draco.

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche, sin sueños y sin pesadillas, sin pensar nada.

Lo consideraron la calma antes de la tormenta.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pueden creer que existe el capítulo 8? Bueno, aquí lo tienen.

No hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo apenada que estoy por no haber actualizado antes. Lo que sí espero es que el capítulo haya valido la espera.

Sí les comento que el fic lo voy a terminar, así que no se desesperen. Ya tengo escritas algunas paginas para el próximo chap, así que no creo que me demore mucho en subirlo.

Para contestar algunas preguntas:

1.- Hermione no fue violada cuando era pequeña, pero si lo intentaron. He ahí su trauma

2.- Draco es frío, fue frío y será frío. Es su naturaleza. Aunque ahora esta algo más tierno, no?

3.- El capítulo anterior debía ser un capítulo fuerte y "casi sádico", pero tenía una razón de ser. Espero a nadie le haya molestado, y si lo hizo pido MIL disculpas.

4.- Lo de los sueños queda un poco mas aclarado en este chap., aunque el próximo lo va a explicar bien.

5.- Sé que ha cambiando un poco la forma en que escribo el fic (comparen los primeros chap. con los de ahora), pero es por que ha madurado mi forma de escribir para lo que espero, sea mejor. Si no es así, entonces me lo hacen saber ;)

GRACIAS A: consue, jaz, ALma, Lunática yuki, Rose 12, ZbB, becky, Shira, KiMi10, Wingsofthefae, gabriela, danita Snape de Malfoy, consue, dom, rox, halabehar, anset, Ahome Malfoy, Felton-Mara, MarA, Ahgness Black y gracias especiales a Terry Moon por haber analizado y entendido el fic de manera tan acertada.

Besitos para todas y mil gracias por el apoyo.

Elara


End file.
